Hora de aventura: Finn, la princesa Flama y el guardian
by hora de aventura fanficter 7
Summary: Finn se las arregla para estar con la Princesa Flama y celebrar el cumpleaños de estay pasar sus mejores momentos con ella, mas el mal despertara y los perseguira, pasaran grandes aventuras, familiares perdidos, grandes enemigos y muchas sorpresas..., tiene mucho romance
1. LA MAZMORRA

Hora de aventura: La leyenda de Draco.

Yo soy Draco, el Gran Dragón de la Luz, nací hace 1.500 años, criado por humanos puros, más se sacrificaron para salvarme, durante la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones no pude protegerlos del Lich, más un recientemente humano y su puro amor me han despertado y recordado que debo protegerlos en este gran momento de caos. Yo soy controlado por las almas de grandes heroes, se podría decir que muero, me ro durante los 1.500 hemos sido varios.

Capítulo 1: La mazmorra.

En la casa del árbol.

Hola Jake — Dijo Finn.

Hola muchachito traviesillo, como te fue con tu noviecita — Dijo Jake.

Bueno, es que, ejem, mmm, bien, pero Flambo me conto algo genial— Dijo Finn. ¿Qué te conto? — Dijo Jake.

Que en una peligrosa mazmorra hay una poción que permitiría a la princesa y a mí resistir hasta el escalón 10, pero por seguridad no pasaría el 9— Dijo Finn algo sonrojado.

Jejeje, muchachito traviesillo— Dijo Jake riéndose.

Oye ya enserio ¿Me ayudas a cruzar la mazmorra? — Dijo Finn. Bien muchachito traviesillo, yo te acompaño— Dijo Jake— ¿pero dónde está?

Tras una roca, en la cueva de Marcy— Dijo Finn. Bueno ella podría acompañarnos— Dijo Jake.

Si claro, podría ayudar— Dijo Finn.

Más tarde en la cueva de Marceline…

¿Marcy estas en casa? — Dijo Finn. No hay nadie— Dijo una voz. No te preocupes Finn yo la hare salir— Dijo Jake. Luego se encogió y entro por la ventana. Marcy ayúdanos por favor— Dijo Jake. Naaaa… estoy cansada— Dijo Marcy. ¿Qué tal si te cuento un secreto? — Dijo Jake. Con que secreto ¿Eh? A ver cuéntame— Dijo Marcy. Es que el muchachito traviesillo va a ir una aventura para buscar una poción que le permitirá llegar al escalón 9 con su noviecita sin problemas ni situaciones peligrosas— Dijo Jake.

¿AH? ¿En serio?— Dijo Marceline— ¿Pero por qué me necesitan?

Porque la entrada a la gruta esta en tu cueva, además tu nos podrías ayudar bastante— Dijo Jake.

Está bien los acompañare, pero después me ayudas a espiar al muchachito y a hacerle una broma a la Bonniebel— Dijo Marcy. ¿Pero no que habían vuelto a ser amigas por recuperar a Hambo?— Pregunto Jake. Si pero me hizo una broma y se la debo devolver— Aclaro Marcy.

Okey, pero acompáñanos— Dijo Jake.

Bien, la roca si recuerdo bien estaba al fondo de la cueva— Dijo Marcy. Luego Marcy y Jake salen de la casa. ¿Nos vas a ayudar?— Dijo emocionado Finn. Si claro, síganme— Dijo Marcy.

Luego Marcy se acercó a una roca y empezó a recitar conjuros, tras esto se abrió una puerta en la roca.

Tras pasar varias pruebas llegaron a la cámara final. Había un Gran Dragón Negro congelado en el centro de la habitación, a un lado estaba la poción para la princesa Flama. Ahí está la poción— Dijo emocionado Finn. Espera… ¡Que rayos es eso!— Dijo Jake. De repente una extraña sombra empezó a tomar la forma de Finn. ¡Que rayos hace!— Dijo Finn. AL parecer copia tus habilidades— Dijo Marcy.

¡Lo acabare!— Dijo Finn. Luego empezó la batalla, Finn y la criatura chocaron espadas, tras unos momentos, se escuchó el grito de Jake— ¡Noooo! Demasiado tarde, Finn tenía un profundo corte en el pecho. Jake tomo la poción, a Finn y a Marceline y salió huyendo de la mazmorra, salió de la cueva de Marcy y se los llevo a la pradera, pero la criatura los persiguió, derribo a Jake, el que cayó sobre Marcy.

La criatura estaba a punto de acabar con el malherido Finn, pero la criatura fue derribada por bolas de fuego, de repente se oyó una voz que decía: ¡Te metes con mí novio te metes conmigo! Era la princesa Flama, totalmente enfurecida por el daño a su novio.

Luego la princesa formo una espada con su brazo y destruyo a la criatura.

Luego la princesa Flama fue a ver como estaba Finn. ¡Oh no!— Dijo la PF. La escena la dejo horrorizada, Finn tenía una enorme herida, su ropa manchada de sangre, y él le dijo que la cerrara con un poco de fuego, tras sellar la herida llegaron las demás princesas y los ayudaron a llevarlo a casa.

Luego en el fuerte del árbol:

La princesa Flama estaba preocupada por su novio. ¿Cómo estará Finn?— Pregunto la princesa Flama.

Aun con las lágrimas mágicas tardara dos días en sanar— Dijo la doctora princesa.

Luego una voz dijo: sáquenme de la casa, quiero ver a mi novia.

Luego la princesa harapos y la princesa mora salieron de la casa con una camilla con el malherido Finn arriba. Finn porque buscabas la protegida poción de la mazmorra, fue muy peligroso— Dijo la Princesa Flama. En ese momento Finn hizo una seña y todos los dejaron solos. Para poder hacer esto— Dijo Finn mientras derramaba una gota de la enorme poción sobre la princesa. ¿Qué rayos?— Dijo la Princesa, mientras su cabello y su cuerpo se enfriaban. Ahora estas tibia y estable, y puedo hacer esto— Dijo Finn mientras se le acercaba y la besaba. El beso fue largo, a ellos se les hizo interminable. Tras un rato Jake y Marceline que estaban espiando se comenzaron a reír. Esto alerto a Finn para parar de besuquearse con su novia. Mañana te vendré a ver— dijo la Princesa Flama. Okey— Dijo Finn.


	2. LA VISITA DE FIONNA

Capítulo 2 La visita de Fiona:

En la casa del árbol, al día siguiente…

¿Qué es ese ruido?— Pregunto Finn. Solo son las visitas— Dijo Jake— Fiona, Cake, la DP, Grumosa, tu noviecita y parece que también vinieron Marcy y Marshall, Arcoíris vendrá más tarde.

De repente irrumpe el rey helado en la habitación, perseguido por Marcy y Marshall.

¡Por que hicieron una fiesta y nadie me invito!— Dijo el rey helado. ! No es una fiesta, so tarado, están aquí porque Finn está muy lastimado y todos vinieron a verlo!— Dijo enojado Jake.

Upps, entonces esto le servirá y también les dará algo por lo que festejar— Dijo el rey helado, mientras uso una poción que sano a Finn instantáneamente—Lo siento solo quería una fiesta. Gracias Simon— Dijeron Marcy, Marshall y Finn al unísono.

Entonces Finn salió de su habitación a ver a los invitados. Ola como estas— dijo Fiona.

Mejor— Respondió Finn. Luego Fiona, Jake y Cake lo llevaron a su habitación y le susurraron: ¿Qué tienes planeado para el cumpleaños de la Princesa Flama? Una fiesta en las montañas, el regalo ya lo tengo listo, será la poción para su estabilidad— Dijo aliviado Finn. De seguro que será algo más, jejeje, jejeje, je— Dijo riéndose Jake. Cállate, o por esta sí que te pateo el trasero— Dijo sonrojado y algo furioso Finn. Oye, ya cálmate, solo era una broma— Dijo asustado Jake. Te perdone esta y la de ayer pero si me sigues espiando cuando estoy con la princesa, me las pagas— Dijo Finn. Luego tocaron la puerta, eran arcoíris y el Dulce príncipe. Al enterarse de que Finn se recuperó arcoíris propuso una fiesta. Todos aceptaron.

Luego comenzó una verdadera fiesta por la salud de Finn. Marshall y Marcy tocando música, la DP y el DP vigilándolos por si hacían estupideces, Finn uso otra gota de poción en la princesa, y comenzaron a bailar.

La fiesta estaba genial hasta que paro la música bien tarde, entonces Marshall se río: jajajajaja, ya paro la música y todavía no se sueltan. ¡Cállate Marshall!, tú con Fiona te pones igual— lo reto Marcy.

Marshall y Fiona se sonrojaron, ya que hace mucho que se gustaban, pero hace poco empezaron a salir.

Bueno los vemos mañana en el cumpleaños de la princesa Flama— los despidió Finn.

¡Buenas noches!— Se despidieron todos


	3. EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LA PRINCESA FLAMA

Abreviaciones: PF = Princesa Flama. DP= Dulce Princesa entre ***= aparición del autor que no tiene que ver con el fic(para lesear a los personajes xd)

Capítulo 3: La fiesta y la noche feliz

***Tercer capítulo fuf. Finn: a que te refieres con el maldito título. Yo: ya lo sabrás, en este no es donde queda la caga y casi muere o muere la Princesa Flama. Finn: ¡¿Qué?! Yo: Adiós. Finn: te atrapare algún día.***

Fiesta de cumpleaños de la Princesa Flama…

PF: ¿Dónde está Finn?

Marcy: Halla viene

Finn: Princesa, traje la poción, ¿Quieres bailar?

PF: Claro Finn

Tras una hora y media de baile llaman a los regalos.

Fiona: ¡Los regalos!

Empiezan a llegar regalos, del rey Flama una armadura especial para la princesa, de Jake y Cake 100 kg. De carbón, De Fiona una revista tallada en piedra de como verse bien y estar con tu novio, de Marcy unas mejoras a los látigos de la princesa, de Marshall una ocarina de piedra, además del concierto que toco con Marcy, de la DP una máquina que clonaba pociones, y de Finn la poción de la estabilidad y una noche increíble.

Cuando todos se fueron o se quedaron dormidos Finn y la PF se fueron a la casa de esta, más Marcy y Jake que los sueguian y espiaban

Casa de la Princesa Flama

Marcy: ¿Qué hacen?

Jake: Shhh…

Finn: ¿Estas lista para el escalón 9?

PF: Si claro.

Finn usa más poción sobre la princesa, luego comienzan a coquetear, Finn se saca el gorro y la camisa.

Finn: Recuerda solo hasta el 9 traviesita.

PF: okey. Mientras le besaba el cuello, y seguía jugueteando con el.

Tras un rato de espionaje de Jake…

Marcy: ¿Qué paso?

Jake: Ese traviesillo subió hasta el escalón 9, al parecer no era broma, mejor no seguimos espiando, que si me pilla me mata.

Luego Marcy y Jake se van a conversar entre ellos en el fuerte del árbol

Fuerte del árbol

Marcy: El muchachito se superó a si mismo

Jake: Espero que no llegue muy tarde no mas, son las 11PM

4 A.M

Toc,toc,toc.

Jake: ya voy.

Jake abre la puerta, entra Finn algo preocupado y sonrojado.

Finn: Ratas

Jake: ¿Qué te paso y porque tan tarde?

Finn: Ahora te lo cuento.

**Flashback**

3:30 AM. Después de la increíble noche

Finn: esto fue genial princesa, la mejor noche de mi vida

PF: la mía también

Finn: Deberíamos repetirlo

PF: Una vez por semana.

Finn: Okey Traviesita

De repente alguien choca con las paredes y se escuchó: Espero que no me hayan descubierto espiándolos

Finn se pone la camisa y el gorro, la princesa se pone su blusa (se la saco después de que se fuera Jake)

Finn sale y golpea al espía, la princesa lo encierra con una trampa de fuego.

Finn: TE LO ADVERTI JAKE… Espera, tú no eres Jake…

Finn y la PF al unísono: ¡MARSHAAAAALLL!

Luego la PF y Finn golpean a Marshall durante 10 muchos duros golpes Marshall se safa.

Marshall: Ya vasta. Mientras huía volando.

**Fin del FLASHBACK**

Jake (nervioso) : Como se te ocurrió que podría espiarte

Finn: Bueno a dormir, buenas noches. Y ambos se quedaron dormidos

***Yo: Bueno que genial estuvo.

Jake: Tarado los dejaste traumados y rojos como tomate.

Finn:… Tal vez sería genial ¿No Princesa?

PF: …Tal vez

Yo: compruébenlo. Lanzo la poción a Finn que la mira como tórtolo.

PF: ¿El domingo?

Finn: Okey

Jake: ¿¡Queee!?..., golpeare a ese tipo… ratas ya se escapó.

Yo: Chaito

Jake: Bien echo tortolitos, con lo que costo atraparlo.

Yo: próximo capítulo comienzo del mal, Adiós***


	4. El mal comieza

**El comienzo del mal:**

***Ola, ya volví, estoy en el hospital, Marceline y Jake me dieron una paliza xd. Finn y la princesa no porque no les cayó mal la idea, jejejejejejeje. ohoh ahí vienen mejor sigo con la historia***

Una semana después del cumpleaños.

Mazmorra de la poción…

Voz misteriosa: No se preocupe, amo Set, ambos tienen la edad necesaria para liberarlo.

Dragón negro Set: Bien, ahora hazlos sufrir, falta poco para liberarme.

Mientras en la casa del árbol 9AM…

Jake: MMM… Finn todavía no llega. De repente Finn entra malherido diciendo: Se la llevaron…

Jake: ¿A quién?

Finn: A mi novia… no pude hacer nada… ¡Raaaaaa! De repente Finn enfurecido rompe una ventana con su puño.

Jake: ¡Cálmate!, ahora vamos a buscarla. Después de reunirse con los demás empezaron a preguntar sobre la situación. Entre ellos estaban: Marcy, Marshall, el rey helado, Jake, Finn, Dulce Princesa y Arcoíris.

Partieron a donde Finn la vio por última vez.

Marcy: Ya dinos lo que paso.

Finn (sollozando): Aquí va.

**Flashback**

Fuera de la casa de la princesa:

Finn: Fue genial el desayuno PF

PF: Creer que te levantaste a las 5AM, para venir a desayunar conmigo.

Finn: Espera… ¡Queee! ¡Nooo! Mientras decía esto una extraña criatura parecida a slenderman pero con cara agarra a la princesa Flama y la apresaba por la cintura y el cuello.

¿: No te muevas tonto, no la he matado porque sigo ordenes, lo haría con mucho gusto.

Finn: ¿Quién eres?, pero mejor que la sueltes, o te mato.

¿: Soy yo, Ash, me acabaron pero el maestro set me dio nueva vida, y se te acercas se muere.

Ash se va y deja unas sombras a luchar con Finn, Finn las derrota a todas con ira pero sale muy herido.

Luego Finn se desmalla.

**Fin del flashback**

Jake: Ahora ¡A buscar a la princesa!

*** Yo: hasta la prox… Soy empujado por Finn.

Finn: ¡¿Cómo que raptan a mi novia?! , con todo lo que me habías ayudado.

Yo: ¡Seguridad!

Finn: ¡Me las pagaras!***


	5. Amor, Dolor y Aura

**La batalla, el dolor y aura:**

*****Yo:** Ola, ya me cure del hospital pero contrate guardias porque me persigue Finn.

**La Pradera…**

De apareció repente un ejército de sombras con el dragón negro congelado.

Ash dijo: Oye FINN MIRA ESTO. MIENTRAS ATRAVESABA A LA PRICESA CON UNA ESPADA.

Finn: ¡NOOOO!, Demasiado tarde la PF agonizaba.

Finn enfurecido lidero la carga contra el ejército, cercenaba cabezas, desmembraba sombras, las atacaba con ira y una furia incontrolable, destruía sombras con ira hasta que llego hasta Ash.

Finn: considérate muerto.

Ash: Te iba a decir lo mismo, mientras lamia el cuello de la princesa.

Esto enfureció a Finn, comienza la batalla, Ash usa unos extraños brazos para enfurecer a Finn, manoseaba a la princesa, como todo un pervertido, esto enfureció a Finn a tal punto que su alma se oscureció, Ash lo ataco con los Brazos, pero Finn lanza su espada, la que atraviesa a Ash.

Finn: Te advertí, y diles a todos los otros que nadie se mete con mi novia, bien lo que creí. Mientras que con ira decapitaba a Ash. Luego Finn tomo a la princesa y fue a la orilla de un risco, bastante cubierto, la tomo, la acostó en el piso, y se dispuso a protegerla.

Mientras tanto…

Fiona golpeaba con la espada a la sombra que se le cruzase, dispuesta totalmente a ayudar a Finn, yo haría lo mismo por Marshall, se decía hacia misma, en su mochila estaba Cake, cubriéndola de los ataques e impidiendo los ataques por la retaguardia, esta pensaba: pobre muchachito, debemos ayudarle, él nunca nos negó la ayuda.

Marshall y Marcy usaban sus instrumentos arma para cubrirse en el combate, cercenaban sombras por doquier, pero por un error de ambos, se separaron, Marcy estuvo momentáneamente ilesa, mas a Marshall le cortaron la espalda con una espada, quedo gravemente herido, apenas se movía, era notorio que estaba muy lastimado.

Finn: ¡Nooo Marshall! , mientras decía esto, avanzaba liquidando sombras, más una sombra noqueo a Cake, y luego corto la mochila, separando a Fiona de Cake, mas Fiona no se dio cuenta, avanzo hasta Marshall, pero, en ese momento, sintió que algo atravesaba su pecho, era una daga, justo en su corazón.

Marshall: Fi…no. Fueron sus últimas palabras, había muerto

Fiona: No te preocupes mi Mar…, sin ti ya se había roto mi corazón…, en ese momento, callo Fiona.

Marcy se distrajo, vio algo caer del cielo, era la DP, que fue derribada. Mas Marcy recibió un lanzazo en la espalda, dejándola media muerta. Esto fue el detonante, el rey helado lo recordó todo, ¡TODO!.

Simon: ¡Marcy! Con su ira empezó a congelar a todas las sombras. Las destruía sin piedad, no pudo proteger a Betty, y ahora veía caer a Marcy, no, impensable, desato toda su ira sobre las sombras.

Mientras… El sufrimiento del héroe despertó a Set, la maldad pura, la encarnación del odio, el que acabo con el rey helado de un golpe como si fuera una simple mosca.

Set era Negro como la noche con líneas rojas como la sangre, sus alas desgarradas y filosas como cuchillas, su cola como un aguijón mortal, sus dientes filosos como navajas y ojos que daban terror.

Finn: TU… TU LO HICISTE…, acabaste a todos… ¡A TODOS!

Set: Eso no importa… estúpido niño, caíste en mi trampa, necesitaba de tu sufrimiento para liberarme, más sabia que menor de 15 años no funcionaria, ja, además no sabes lo satisfactorio que es verte así, ensangrentado, triste, sufriendo como yo, mi sufrimiento no se comparaba con nada, y fui encerrado por mi maldad, siendo liberado por el sufrimiento puro de un héroe.

Finn: ¡TE ACABARE!...

Comenzó la batalla, Set se burlaba de Finn, lo golpeaba con su cabeza y se reía de su sufrimiento.

Finn enterró su espada en la cola, lo que enfureció al dragón que ataco con un rayo de materia oscura. Mas Finn resistió el golpe.

Seth: Imposible.

Finn: ¡RAAAAAA!...

Finn al parecer empezó a usar Aura, sus ojos blancos y su piel más clara.

Finn: ¡¿Queee?!... Finn cargo con todo a seth mas no logro causarle mucho daño. Nada más que unos rasguños…

***Yo: hasta aquí por hoy...paf…

De repente, Fiona, Marshall, Simon y Finn Me amenazan y untos dicen: ¡QUE NO SABES QUE LO QUE ESCRIBES PASA EN VERDAD, TUVIMOS QUE HACER UN HECHIZO PARA PODER ESTAR AQUÍ!

Yo: lo sé, más tarde lo arreglo, ¡SEGURIDAD!

15min después…

Yo: Casi me joden, que bueno que se terminó. el hechizo, baybay


	6. ¿Padre?

**Capítulo 6: Set, Draco y la princesa de agua:**

Set: Muchacho tonto…, tú no puedes dañarme.

Finn: Imposible… si la mejor arma es el poder de alguien que te gusta mucho, ¡NO DEJARE QUE LA DAÑES!

Set: tontito…, por eso no puedes dañarme…

Finn: ¿¡QUEEE!?

Set: Te lo contare porque me recuerdas a mí mismo…, eres casi igual a mí mismo.

**FLASHBACK de set**

**YO HERA UN HEROE ENTRE HEROES…**

Fui el después de Billy, poderoso y también un humano, como tu…

Me parecía mucho a ti solo que sin un tonto gorro y con mi cabello negro. Mucho… hasta mi novia, la princesa del agua, al igual que la tuya me quemaba, la amaba como tú, hasta que la muerte se la llevo, no pude protegerla, me devaste, me llamaba Kane, hasta que el Lich me ofreció recuperarla, y se dividió mi aura, una se le dio al Lich y la otra remplazo al antiguo Draco, un dragón controlado por el aura de los héroes, tomo su cuerpo y yo tome esta forma. Ambos el mismo pero a la vez diferentes, mismos sentimientos… diferentes maneras de expresarlos, La reviví, pero quedo oscura, no era ella misma, más me acostumbre, más necesito a su verdadera forma y alma, la ira ahora me controla y yo altere el tiempo para que esto sucediera, controle al bobo cósmico ( jajaja, yo el escritor he sido controlado ¡AYUDA ES CIERTO!)

Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por ella, pero para que Dela, mi princesa vuelva a ser ella, debo hacerte sufrir tanto como yo, adiós Finn, Mi hijo, lo lamento mi pequeño, no quiero hacerlo pero es la única manera de que estemos juntos, todos juntos, eres el fruto del amor, pero, no es mi culpa que el hechizo dicte que Deva hacer sufrir a mi propio hijo.

**FIN DE LA HISTORIA FLASHBACK DE SET**

Finn: ¡NO!... ¡NO ES CIERTO!... tú… tú no eres mi padre…

Set: Ya te lo explique… SOLO SOY PARTE DE EL.

Finn: NO… ella no querría que me dañaras,… ni… ni tampoco que te volvieras malo por ella.

Set: Lo siento, Finn.

Finn: Tal vez fuiste, mi padre, pero parte del esta en ese tal Draco…, Además defenderé a mi novia con mi vida.

Set carga un rayo de energía oscura, mortal y oscuro, justo antes de dispararlo fue derribado por otro dragón.

Este era como Set pero blanco, y en vez de espinas una cola firme, armadura que simbolizaba el amor, en su armadura ponía: Draco, la blanca aura del Héroe Kane, y en la de Set ponía lo contrario: Set, la rota y negra aura del Gran Kane.

Draco: Como estas mi pequeño.

Finn: ¿Pa…pa…padre?

Draco: Podría decirse.

Set: ¡Tú!, ven y lucha.

Set y Draco luchan constantemente, llamaradas, mordidas, coletazos y arañazos… hasta que Draco cayó.

Finn y White Kane entran en el plano astral.

**Plano astral**

Finn: ¿Padre?

W Kane: Si, soy yo, te quiero hijo mío, pero prométeme algo.

Finn: ¿Qué?

W Kane: Derrota a Set, nos volveremos a formar yo y tu madre, te daré a ti, a tu novia y a tus amigos lo que me queda de poder, tú derrota a Set, solo tú puedes hacerlo, al igual que solo tu novia puede derrotar a DARK Dela, te amamos hijo nuestro, adiós.

Finn: Te lo prometo padre.

**Campo de batalla**

Finn y la PF se ponen a brillar, usando total aura, los demás se recuperaron.

PF: Finn… ¿Qué pasa?

Finn: Creí que era el único loco del amor, mas mis verdaderos padres eran… eran iguales a nosotros…

Ahora… ayúdame… a liberarlos del mal que los corrompió…

PF: Todo por ti, mi amor.

Finn se sonroja, pero de repente Set se transforma en Dark Kane y aparece Dark Dela.

Finn: Ahora… todo se decide.

Finn: ¡TU YA NO ERES MI PADRE!

PF: Destrúyelo por el amor Finn, recuerda que no es el.

D DELA: Yo lo amo.

PF: Tu no lo amas ¡SOLO ERES UNA SOMBRA¡

PF y Finn atraviesan a los otros dos.

De repente, se destruyen las sombras, D Dela y D Kane.

Y aparecen Kane y Dela flotando en el aire.

K Y D: Nuestro pequeño…al fin juntos…

D: Y hasta tiene novia…me recuerda a nosotros…

Se ven por completo Dela y Kane ambos de 31 años…

Continuara…

***Yo: Todo por hoy, ya soy yo otra vez, esperen, 31 años, Finn tiene 15, 31-15=16,o mi god, bueno chaochao.***


	7. Noche feliz

**Capítulo 7: ¡¿NUESTROS PADRES?!**

**Campo de batalla… todos confundidos, el rey helado (RH) esta inconsciente.**

Fiona: (refiriéndos K) ¿Quiénes son esos dos Finn?

Finn: Fiona son nuestros verdaderos padres.

Todos excepto Finn y la PF: ¿¡SUS VERDADEROS PADRES!?

De repente se acerca acariciar a Fiona y a Finn.

Fiona: ¿Mami? ¿Papi?

K: Si pequeña, espera, ¡Cuidado, unos vampiros! Mientras lo dice imposibilita a Marcy y a Marshall.

Fiona: ¡PAPA, SOLO SON MI NOVIO Y SU HERMANA!

K: Lo siento, mi pequeña.

DP, cambiando el tema: Esto se merece una fiesta.

**Fiesta dulce reino…**

Se organiza una gran fiesta, la PF con un vestido de gala, Fiona igual, se celebra la gran victoria de nuestros Héroes, PF y Finn bailan durante la noche**, a la hora del paste comienzan a contar su historia**: Hace 18 años nos conocimos Yo(K) y Dela, empezamos a salir, a los 16 los tuvimos a ustedes dos, mas no pudimos cuidarlos, Ya que fueron encantados si en ese momento no los dejábamos por 10 años morirán, luego a los 20 tuvimos otro hijo,(suspiro) Yinn, se perdió a los 4 años, espero que este bien, 2 años después un sicario mato a Dela, fue enviado por el conde de fuego, me enfurecí, mi aura se separó, parte en Set y la otra en Draco. Draco durmió todos estos años, Set te siguió hasta el otro día, cuando empezó su plan.

Finn: entonces tienen 31, ¿cierto?

Dela: Si, mi pequeño.

De repente el rey helado despierta, el queda WTFakeado, viendo a Dela.

RH: ¿Quién es la hermosa princesa de cabello amarillo, azulada tes y vestido azul?

Fiona y Finn: ¡RH, es nuestra madre!

RH: Upppsss.

Finn, cambiando el tema: Pero madre, si tú eres un elemento agua, ¿Por qué nosotros somos completamente humanos?

Dela: Porque los humanos están hechos en mucho de agua, además que las princesas elementales tenemos algo de humanas, también es cosa del azar,(suspiro), Yinn tenía algunos poderes, pero eso solamente.

Kane: Pues, al parecer la novia de mi pequeño es la princesa del reino del fuego, ¿O me equivoco?

PF: Es cierto.

Dela: Y, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Quién los crio?

Finn: A mí la familia de Jake (perros mágicos xd)

Fiona: Y a mí la de Cake (gatos mágicos)

J y C: Nosotros los acompañamos y ayudamos en las aventuras.

Kane: ¿Y en que escalón van mis pequeñitos?

Fiona y Finn: ¡PAPA!

Kane: Okey usare lo polvos lee mentes.

Kane se pone a leer las mentes de sus pequeños…

Kane: Mmm… Fiona no va mal ¡VAYA!, Mi pequeño lleva casi el doble que mi pequeña, pero esto les ayudara(hechiza a la PF para que solo queme cunado quiera hacerlo.

Finn y la PF se miran y se sonrojan…

**Noche, 1AM Habitación de Fiona…**

Fiona: Pensé que no llegarías Marshall.

Marshall: Escalón 15

Fiona: estoy lista.

*****Yo: Bueno ¿Qué?, no sean pervertidos. *****

**Habitación Princesa Flama…**

PF: Listo Finn.

Finn: como no traviesilla.

*****Esto se salta, no sean estúpidos*****

La mañana siguiente…

Se escucha: ¡Finn, Marshall, donde están!

**Habitación Fiona…**

Fiona: ¡Escóndete Marshall!

Marshall se esconde debajo de la cama, Fiona se pone la ropa interior.

Marceline irrumpe en la habitación, Fiona hace como que está recién despertando, Marcy sospecha algo, Fiona no desordena tanto la cama, Marcy ya la había espiado, confirmo sus sospechas al notar parte de las prendas de Marshall. Se fue algo roja.

Fiona: Tssss… creo que lo noto, por tus zapatos.

Marshall: Espero que no lo cuente.

**Pasillos…**

Marcy se dirige a la habitación de la princesa Flama.

Marcy: Fuf, emocional y mentalmente agotador.

**Habitación princesa Flama…**

Se oyen los pasos de Marcy.

Finn: ¡OH, OH!

PF: Escóndete en el armario.

Finn se está escondiendo en el armario, faltan su pecho y su cabeza cuando Marcy entra.

Marcy (Muy sonrojada): Me… me,me, mejor que se vistan y bajen. Al decir esto sale apurada de la habitación.

PF: Eso fue muy vergonzoso.

Finn: Si mejor nos vestimos.

PF: No me espíes.

Finn: No prometo nada.

**Comedor dulce reino,1 hora después…**

Finn: ¡NO CUENTES MARCY, POR FAVOR!

Marshall: Si no cuentes, espera, ¡CONTASTE!...

PF Y Fiona: No conto resulta, es que, al parecer hacíamos lo mismo…

DP: ¿Lo mismo que?

Kane (se da cuenta de lo que se trataba rápidamente): Oye DP, ¿No quieres hacer pruebas con mi cabello?

DP (emocionada): ¡Claro!

Kane: Pequeños traviesos no más…

Finn: Ósea queeee…

Marcy: Pacto se silenció, ok, lo prometo, no me lo recuerden.

Más de repente irrumpe Dela diciendo: Tenemos problemas…

***Cachanchán, impactante pero estúpido, ¿no?...


	8. Yinn esta vivo

Capítulo 8: ¿Yinn sigue vivo?...

Dela irrumpe: Tenemos problemas.

Finn y Fiona: ¿Cuál es el problema?

Dela: Yinn, su llamada de ira se notó en las aguas mágicas del tiempo, debemos encontrarlo ¡Pronto!

DP (acaba de llegar, solo vino porque oyó problemas): Esperen, si irán en un viaje a la tierra nueva (Iii xd), deben equiparse bien, es muy peligroso, tengo lo que necesitarán, síganme.

Entran a una habitación con muchas herramientas, en una pila de cosas hay respiración subacuática, herramientas de campamento, varias tiendas enormes y de bolsillo, kilos de manzanas, mucha comida, carbón y un montón de otras cosas incluso una que reducía las cosas a la mitad del tamaño.

DP: Empiecen a prepararse

Se empiezan a reunir nuestros héroes, a la misión irían: Finn, Fiona, Marcy, Marshall, Jake, Cake, Dela, Kane y la Princesa Flama. (Se les coló el Rh).

Se preparan suben las cosas a un gran barco, sería peligroso llegar a Iii.

Bajan las velas, suben el ancla, terminan de cargar las provisiones y parten.

Tras dos horas de viaje: ¡LAMADA ENTRANTE DE LA DULCE PRINCESA!

Finn: Ola dulce princesa, ¿Qué pasa?

DP: Desde este punto, deberán cuidarse de sirenas, dragones, serpientes marinas y otro tipo de criaturas.

Todos: Okey.

Finn va a lanzar el video cristal al mar pero Marcy lo toma y se lo queda.

Tras una hora…

UHUHUHUUUHHUHHHUUHH, HUHUHUHHHUUUUHHUH.

Kane: Cúbranse los oídos, no caigan en el hechizo de las sirenas.

Todos se tapan excepto el rey helado, que venía saliendo recién.

**El canto hace al RH entrar en su zona de imaginación**

**Zona imaginación RH**

Simon: Betty, ¿Estas bien?

Betty: Si Simon, ven a mí.

**Mundo real…**

Finn golpea al RH para que no se lance por la borda, las sirenas se enfurecen y se van.

**2 Horas después…**

Todos duermen, Marshall conduce el barco. De repente, una gran serpiente marina sale del mar y empieza a atacar el barco.

Marshall: ¡NOS ATACAN, DESPIERTEN TODOS!

Finn y Fiona suben a atacar a la gran bestia, mas esta lo derriba, y se aferra al barco y empieza a intentar volcarlo, Marshall y Marcy intentan atacarla, más los derriban, de repente, despierta el RH.

RH: ¡¿Quién se ha atrevido a despertarme?!

Finn: ¡La serpiente, RH!

El RH se enfurece y empieza a congelar a la serpiente, está por el frio suelta el barco y cae congelada al fondo, sin poder flotar al solo estar un poco congelada por dentro.

RH: ¡Que sea una advertencia a quien me despierte temprano!

Finn: Fiuf, mejor sigamos durmiendo.

**Hora de desayunar…**

Todos se sientan a la mesa, hay carne, pan, manzanas, pai de tronquitos, carbón, hot dogs y agua dulce, muy dulce.

Marshall mientras come manzanas: Lo que daría por estar solo con Fiona…

Jake: Jejeje,jejejeje…

Marshall (Frustrado): Esperen… ¿¡Que!? Oh no, lo dije en voz alta.

PF (Suspiro): Finn…

Marshall: De que se ríen, miren como está la tortolita.

Finn (Amenazando con su puño): Mejor cállate o…

Marshall: ¿O qué? Tú y ella también están metidos en esto…

RH (curioseando): ¿Metidos en qué?

Marcy: Nada, absolutamente nada.

RH: Marceline, quiero saber.

Marcy: Absolutamente nada, lo juro.

De repente un pececito mordelón salta del agua y comienza a morder los pies del rey helado.

RH: Ah, canijo.

De repente: ¡LLAMADA ENTRANTE DE LA DULCE PRINCESA!

Finn: ¿Qué son estos peces?

DP: OH NO, comen ropas y hasta personas empiezan por la ropa, terminan en los huesos, lo que tienen que hacer es… Salta un pez del agua y se come el cristal.

Finn: Eso no se ve bien…

Los peces empezaron atacar, se llevaron el gorro de Finn y Fiona…

Muerden el pelo de Marcy y rompen el vestido de la princesa Flama, esta se pone furiosa y a la vez se sonroja, usa una onda de fuego y erradica a los peces.

PF: Me cambiare de ropa…

**Hora de cenar…**

Marcy: Eso estuvo cerca, ¿Cuánto faltara para llegar a Iii?

Kane: Unas cuantas horas, pero vendrá la parte más difícil…

Jake: Bueno vámonos a dormir…

**3 AM, barco pirata:**

¿: Miren compadres unas jovencitas, lo pasaremos bien jajaja…

Finn despierta encadenado, la PF, Fiona y Dela están atadas al piso, Marshall y Marcy encadenados y con la boca tapada, el RH encadenado y dormido y Kane atado con un montón de piratas alrededor.

Finn: ¡¿Qué?!

Pirata: Miren, el jovencito despertó…, no importa tenemos el barco y a las chicas…

Finn: Dejen a mi madre, a mi hermana y en principal… ¡A mi novia!

Capitán pirata: ¡¿Quién hace tanto ruido?!

Pirata: El muchachito novio de la chiquita bonita, Capitán señor…

CP (capitán pirata): Bueno después lo hago sufrir…

Finn: Deja a mi novia…

CP: Después te cuento…

Finn: Te matare maldito pirata…

CP: Golpeen a ese idiota… y llévense a las chicas…

Finn es golpeado por los piratas a latigazos…Finn comienza a sangrar…

Marcy se destapa la boca

Marcy (susurrando): Finn tengo un plan…, wachwawchawcwacchaw…

Finn toma el látigo, se lo quita al pirata y lo usa para acercarle el bajo-hacha a Marcy. Marcy se libera, libera a Finn y a Marshall, Finn golpe a los piratas y toma su espada…

Finn: A patear piratas.

Finn y Marcy se encargan de los piratas y liberan a Kane. Marshall ve a los piratas y los sigue a la habitación donde esta Fiona y Dela.

Pirata: Comienza la diversión…

Marshall: Ni lo sueñes…

Marshall golpea a los piratas y libera a Dela y a Fiona…

Marshall: Fi, ¿esos malditos no les hicieron nada?

Fiona: No Marshall, por suerte…

**Mientras, en el camerino del CP…**

CP: Comencemos preciosa…

PF: Déjame en paz…

CP: Esto no lo disfrutaras, pero yo si…

Finn irrumpe en la habitación y dice: Lucha conmigo y déjala en paz…

CP: Bien, como quieras pequeño polizonte…

Finn y el CP luchan con espadas, más el CP corta el costado de Finn y lo patea contra la pared…

CP: Es tu Finn

¿: No lo creería…

El CP se da la vuelta, la PF le entierra una espada…

PF: Esto no lo disfrutaras, pero yo si…

El CP muere por la herida y Finn y la PF reúnen a los otros y vuelven a su barco y cortan la conexión con el barco pirata…

De repente, un pirata captura a Finn y pone su espada en el cuello de Finn…

Pirata: Muévanse o intenten atacarme y lo mato.

¿: Yo lo mato…

De repente BMO salta desde las velas y golpea al pirata el que suelta a Finn…, Finn golpea al pirata y lo laza por la borda…

Finn: ¿De dónde saliste BMO?

BMO: Me cole al barco y me descargue, desperté hace 15 minutos…

PF: Bien, con BMO somos 11.

Finn: Vamos a dormir, Marcy, Marshall y BMO cuidaran el barco.

**Hora de desayunar…**

Todos comían lo de siempre…, de repente: ¡BOMM!...

Finn: ¿Qué pasa?

Kane: Llegamos.


	9. Yinn el pequeño heroe

_*****Tintin tin tin tin tin tin tin(Música de creppypasta)Yo: ola no sabía que estaban aquí, los planea trolear como a mi prima y no seguir en semanas, pero tengo que sacarme lo traumado así que si me fuckeo en la historia perdónenme*****_

**Capítulo 9: El guardián.**

Todos bajan a tierra firme, Jake y Cake se agrandan y se empiezan a cargarse las cosas encima y parten, tras un rato entran a un bosque, luego pasan por las praderas y llegan a una puerta, la puerta del reino hierba, justo iban a entrar y se interpone un pequeño guardia, una armadura y cascos de elemento agua, mas no era muy alto, por comparación, no se veía ni su cara ni nada que no fuera la armadura…

Guardián: Lo siento amigos, no pueden pasar.

Finn: ¿Por qué?

Guardián: No les incumbe.

Marshall: Yo me encargo de ese tarado.

Guardián: ¿Qué dijiste? ¡AHH!, que se iba a esperar de un vampiro chancludo.

Marshall: ¿¡Que dijiste!?

Guardián: Lo que escuchaste…

Marshall se enfurece y carga hasta el guardián, este saca dos espadas y bloquea a Marshall, luego lo empuja y ataca a Finn y a Fiona carga con espadas abiertas, Finn y Fiona lo bloquean y lo lanzan contra el piso.

Guardián: Tienen el honor de ver mi rostro por su poder, falsos humanos y malvadas criaturas, mas será lo último que verán…

El Guardián se quita el casco y se ve un joven de 11 años de cabello negro y ojos azules…

Finn: Espera… ¿Tú eres Yinn?

Yinn: No sé cómo sabes mi nombre falsa criatura, pero te destruiré…

Yinn golpea a Finn y cuando va a dar el golpe de gracia, la PF lo encierra en una trampa de fuego, Yinn se enfurece y crea una onda de agua que rompe la trampa y usa un látigo de agua para derribar a la PF, Jake y Cake atacan pero Yinn los hace enredarse entre ellos, Marcy ataca pero Yinn la hace enredarse entre Jake y Cake, Yinn derriba a Fiona.

Yinn: Lastima, me recuerdan a mi perdida madre.

De repente Marshall toma su bajo hacha y corta el costado de Yinn

Yinn: ¡AHHH!

Yinn se enfurece y carga y está a punto de acabar con Marshall…

De repente: ¡Yinn ya déjalos en paz!

Yinn: Esa voz, no es posible, será cierto…

Yinn mira a quien lo dijo y era Dela que venía llegando…

Yinn: Ma, ma, madre…

Dela: Si Yinn soy yo, ya déjalos en paz

Yinn se echa en el piso y se desmalla mientras lo hace dice: Lo siento…

Dela: Tómenlo y póngalo en una camilla y armen un campamento

Finn baja las tiendas las que se ubican solas y forman una especie de gran casa con muchas habitaciones.

Fiona: ¿Por qué se comportaba así Yinn?

Dela: Solo lo hace cuando se enoja, mas estaba completamente iracundo, hay que preguntarle cuando despierte…

Finn: Esperen, Shhh, escuchen

Yinn (durmiendo, pesadillas): Princesa, no, ¡NOOOOO!

Yinn se cae de la camilla y despierta de golpe…

Dela: Pequeñito, estas bien…

Yinn: Si madre, pero ¿Cómo?

Dela: Tus hermanos mayores arreglaron el caos y nos trajeron de vuelta, vinimos por que sentí tu ira, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?...

Yinn: Aquí va…

_**Flashback:**_

Yo crecí en el reino de la hierba, me hice amigo de la princesa, tenía mi misma edad, mas al ser humano al tocarla ella sin quererlo absorbía mi agua lo que dolía mucho, empezamos a salir en secreto, a mí no me importaba el dolor, quería estar con ella, a ella no le gustaba lastimarme, así que se consiguió una pócima especial de la cámara real para estar conmigo, llego y medio un gran abrazo, me sentía genial, seguía saliendo con ella, éramos muy felices, más un día nos siguió un espía del rey, él le aviso al rey, el rey me capturo e iba a ejecutarme, más la princesa se interpuso y el rey no tuvo más opción que dejarme vivir, pero me mando a no poder vivir dentro del reino, y me prohibió ver a la princesa, me enfurecí, mas mi llamado no fue por eso, construí una casa, la princesa se las arregló para ir a visitarme, un día, estábamos en el patio, de repente, un montón de sombras y criaturas oscura salió y nos atacó, una horrible criatura que se auto-proclamo Lich, la tomo y la encerró, me enfurecí, cargue con todo mi poder, mas no le hice nada, ese fue mi llamado de ira, yo le dije al rey, él se encolerizo, el hermano mayor de la princesa me defendió y le pidió un ultimátum para mí, 10 días para encontrarla y rescatarla, ya pasaron 3 días, luego me puse a entrenar aquí,,,

**Fin Flashback**

Finn: Así que tenemos 7 días para encontrarla…

Yinn: La encontrare yo solo, al estar conmigo todas está en peligro.

Marshall: Se dice 'todos'

Yinn: Me refería a las chicas, pero si quieres incluirte.

Marshall: Cállate.

Yinn: Okey, será mejor que me acostumbre a sus pulsos eléctricos primero, reconozco por esa extraña habilidad.

Yinn pasa de a dos reconociendo, cuando es el turno de Flama y Fiona tras tomarla se WTFakea y se paraliza…

Fiona: ¿Qué pasa?

Yinn: Quizás solo sea un error, probare otra vez…

Yinn usa los pulsos por segunda vez en Fi y Flama…

Luego empieza a rodar como pelotita…

Finn: ¿Qué pasa?

Yinn: Hermano tu eres el novio de la PF y el vampirito el de Fi ¿Cierto?

Finn: ¿Si por qué?

Yinn echa una mirada rápida a las dos parejas, luego pone cara de**._.** y se desmaya…

**15 min después**

Yinn despierta

Finn: ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Yinn lo recuerda y vuelve a rodar como pelotita…

Jake: Déjalo en paz, este compadre ya se echó a perder.

Finn: Me pregunto qué le pasa…

Cake: De seguro que algo estupidito…

*****Yo: xd yo también ruedo como pelotita cuando me fackeo o me traumo xd*****


	10. Aprendiendo y recordando

*****Ya volví, me vengue por la fuckeria pero me dejaron WTF igual, bueno empecemos…ALERTA: NO APTO PARA TODOS*****

Tras unas horas, después de la cena, Fiona y Flama se ponen a conversar en una carpa privada, de repente Yinn entra a la carpa…

Fiona: ¿¡Queeee!?

Yinn: Tengo algo que preguntarles… ¿Por alguna razón subieron al máximo de escalones de las relaciones?

PF: ¿Cómo sabes sobre lo que?…

Fiona (Interrumpiendo): Lo que ella intenta decir es como sabes sobre los 15 escalones.

Yinn: Lo leí, pero no cambies el tema, sentí ondas vitales extras, en ustedes, esperen a que lo compruebe…, están en las barrigas de ustedes lo que significa que ustedes, aghhraharhahahhrh(se fuckea y comienza a chocar con las cosas luego pierde a conciencia y medio olvida la conversación).

PF: Espere, eso significa que (recuerda la explicación de los 15 de Marcy y la DP), aah, ahh, haah, ya entendí que… (Se desmaya).

Fiona: Sigo sin entender…

Marcy: ¿Sin entender qué?

Fiona: A lo que se refería Yinn…, espera, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

Marcy: Espiar, pero despertamos a los desmayados y veamos a que se referían…

Intentas despertarlos con lo que sea, solo logran despertar a la PF…

Fiona: Ya dinos lo que pasa.

PF: Creo que Yinn se refiere que sus sondeos vitales tienen indicios de que estamos (para mantener un poco el misterio)wachacawhcwa…

Fiona: ¿¡Queeeee!?

Marcy: ¿¡Quee, quee, queeeeeee!?(Se cae al piso y se golpea la cara contra el piso)

Yinn (Venia despertando): E, es cier, cierto…

Marcy: Okey, no se lo cuenten nadie, y pequeño, ¿Qué sabes de los quince escalones?

Yinn: Me los sé de un modo hasta el cuatro, y se lo que puede pasar tras el último, no sé de qué se tratan…

Marcy: TSSSS… Se los tendremos que enseñar…

PF: Oh, Pobre, recuerdan el día que me los explicaron a mí…

Marcy: Como olvidarlo, te traumaste un mes…

*****(No me sabía bien los escalones antes, cuando mencionaba el 9 era el 8 xd.)*****

**Flashback en voz alta, también de explicación…**

La princesa dulce y Marcy discutiendo, la PF entra de repente…

PF: Quiero saber de los 15, a Finn se los explicaron y yo quiero saberlo también…

DP: Okey, después no te quejes…

DP dibuja los 15 y va escribiendo de qué se tratan

Escalón 1: Cita romántica. Reacción PF: recordar la primera.

Escalón 2: Abrazo. Reacción PF: pensar en Finn.

Escalón 3: Primer beso. Reacción PF: sonrojarse un poco

Escalón 4: Besos con lengua. Reacción PF: confundida…

PF: ¿La lengua se usa en los besos?

Marcy: Si, se siente genial, pronto te acostumbraras…

Escalón 5: Dormir juntos…

Marcy: Ese es el 15…

DP (furiosa): ¡Es 'Dormir'!

Marcy: Ups..., claro 'dormir'

PF: Suena tierno, muy tierno… (Se imagina con Finn).

Marcy: Lo es, claro que lo es…

Escalón 6: Masajitos.

PF: Suena tan tierno como lo anterior (se lo imagina).

DP: lo es bastante…

Marcy: Tu diciendo eso Bonny…

Escalón 7: Cosquillas.

PF (sonrojada): mmm…

Escalón 8: Los jugueteos.

PF (sonrojada): ¿Qué?

Marcy: Ahora te lo explico, tú jugueteas con su cuello y les das unos buenos besucones, mientras que él juega contigo a lo mismo y toca tu cuello y tus pechos…

PF (extremadamente sonrojada): ¿Queeeeee?

Marcy: No te preocupes, después te acostumbras…

DP: ¡MARCY TODAVIA ES PEQUEÑA!..., aunque ese escalón no es malo (poniendo cara como de que ese es uno de los mejores).

Marcy: Tu diciendo eso Bonny.

Escalón 9: La Primera pelea.

PF (WTFakeada): ¿Queeee? ¿Pelearme con él?

Marcy: No te preocupes, es un escalón tramposo puede ocurrir en cualquier momento…

PF: Pero…

DP: Concentrarte y sigue escuchando.

Escalón 10: La reconciliación.

PF: Bueno eso está mejor.

Escalón 11: El primer te amo.

Marcy: Tú le dices: Te amo y él te lo devuelve.

PF: Eso suena extremadamente tierno.

Escalón 12: Dormir juntos otra vez pero solo en ropa interior…

PF (más roja que una manzana): ¿Quee, quee, queeeeee?

Marcy: Calmada amiga, ahora comencemos con lo más fuerte…

PF: ¿¡Comencemos!?

Escalón 13: LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SE VEN DESNUDOS

PF (Totalmente WTFakeada, intentando no pensarlo pero lo imagina sin querer): Ah, ah, ah.

Escalón 14: LOS JUGUETEOS PERO DESNUDOS.

La PF se queda muda, imaginando, esperando a que el suplicio termine…

*****No es necesario explicar el 15 ¿Verdad?*****

**Fin del Flashback.**

Yinn: Ah, ah (hace un alemán que lo des trauma).

Fiona: Se te vio pensativo, ¿En quién pensabas durante los primeros escalones que explicábamos?

Yinn: En Nía, la princesa del reino de la hierba, creí que había hecho con ella todos hasta el 4 pero parece que fue hasta el 7.

Marcy: ¿Parece que confía mucho en ti? ¿Acaso nos constante la historia corta?

Yinn: Claro que sí, primero, tras que mama me perdiera me crio una familia de lobitos cariñosos, más un día un monstruo acabo con todos… esperen, miren esto…

Yinn hace un conjuro con su mano, crece bastante y toma apariencia de 14…, las chicas quedan WTFakeadas…

Marcy: Como rayos hiciste eso…

Yinn: Me encantaron tras conocer a la princesa, a ella también, después de los nueve años reales empezamos a usar las edades mentales y corporales para salir…

**Flashback (Yinn contando en tercera y primera persona)**

_**Yinn de pequeño 7 años llorando solo en un bosque, de repente una patrulla real pasa.**_

La princesa hierba es una jovencita de la edad de Yinn, la piel clara, con pelo como el oro hasta la cintura y un hermoso vestido de color verde.

Princesa hierva: Alto guardias, ¿Quién es ese amiguito de allí?

Guardia: Es un joven huérfano, humano, no se le acerque.

Princesa hierva: Pero se ve solo, lo acompañare.

PH: ¿Ola, quién eres?

Yinn (desanimado): Ola

PH: ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

Yinn: Esta bien.

Tras unas horas de juegos la PH invita a Yinn al reino, le pide al rey que consiga una casa, el rey acepta. Tras un mes viviendo en el reino me gane su completa amistad, desde que llegue me empezó a gustar la princesa.

Un día hace más o menos un año.

PH: Yinn tu eres mi mejor amigo.

Yinn: Gracias princesa, tú la mía.

De repente una especie de monstruo de llamas irrumpe en el lugar y toma a la princesa.

PH: ¡Yiiiiinnn!

Yinn: ¡Princesaaaa!

Monstruo: Largo pequeña molestia esto no te incumbe.

Yinn recuerda que un sabio le dio unas antiguas espadas y le dijo: estas están ligadas a tu destino, tú sabrás cuando usarlas.

Yinn las saca y enviste con ellas al monstruo, lo derriba y toma a la princesa, el monstruo se auto destruye.

Yinn pierde la conciencia…

_**Una extraña cabaña lejos del reino.**_

Desperté, estaba con la princesa y su hermano Sairim, un joven alto, de unos 14 y buen amigo mio…

Yinn: ¿Dónde estoy?

Sairim: En el templo de los sarucais, te ganaste el respeto de todos nosotros al rescatar a mi hermana, tienes suficiente honor para estar aquí, Oye Nía, dile lo que sientes, tienes mi aprobación.

Yinn: Princesa, ¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre?

Nía: Si, y desde ahora así me llamaras.

Sairim: Ya dile, es enserio, no le contare a nuestro padre, lo prometo.

Nía (nerviosa): Esta bien, Yinn, ¿Querrías ser mi novio?

Yinn (sorprendido y emocionado): ¡Siii Nía! ¡Claro que sí!

Al día siguiente, Yinn y Nía tienen una cita, luego se abrazan…

Yinn: ¡Auch!

Nía: Lo siento, al parecer te lastimo…

Yinn: No te preocupes solo duele un poco.

Un día la princesa llega con un hechizo y lo lanza para poder estar con Yinn sin lastimarlo.

Tras varios meses de salir un día Yinn y Nía miraban las estrellas. De repente una lanza captura a Yinn y lo lastima mucho…

Nía: ¡Yinn noooo!

Guardia: Llévenlo ante el rey.

De entremedio de los guardias sale un chico llamado Dante, al que le gustaba la princesa y estaba celoso.

Nía: ¡Dante que hiciste!

_**Sala del trono**_.

Rey: ¡Tu saliendo con mi hija!, pensar que confié en ti Yinn, tendré que acabar con tigo…

Nía (interponiéndose entre ambos): ¡NOOO!, yo me opongo, no es su culpa, ¡YOOO LE PEDI QUE FUERA MI NOVIO!

Sairim: Además no puedes acabarlo, gano el honor…

Rey: Bien, pero ya no podrás salir con mi hija, ni siquiera verla, ni vivir en el reino…, Y tú Nía, te convertirás en una sarucai como tu hermano, ¡Es una orden!

_**Nueva casa de Yinn, un mes después…**_

**Yinn tiene una armadura que le dio el antiguo sabio antes de desaparecer, sigue deprimido por Nía… **

De repente, Yinn siente que le besan su boca y ve pasar rápido una figura conocida, luego la figura se sienta sobre Yinn y lo besa de nuevo.

¿: Ola novio mío…

Yinn: ¿Nía?

Nía: ¿A quién esperabas?

Mientras Nía me decía esto me tomo y medio un gran beso con lengua, estuvimos hací largo rato besuqueándonos.

Yinn: ¿Pero tu hermano?

Nía: Esta contra la decisión de papa, me dijo que para pertenecer a la orden debía seguir mi amor aunque estuviera prohibido, aquí que me entreno para escabullirme hasta aquí y poder hacer esto… (Besa aún más a Yinn), bueno, al menos seguí la principal orden de papa, así que no esta mal…

Yinn: Te amo…

Nía: Yo también, mañana te veo…

_**Día siguiente, Yinn desayunando…**_

Yinn suspira y mira para atrás (no hay nadie), voltea y continua desayunando, de repente, le tocan la espalda, se da la vuelta y Nía lo besa…

Yinn (sorprendido): ¿Cómo entraste?

Nía: Eso no importa…

Nía le da un masaje y Yinn se lo devuelve.

Nía: Mañana tendrás una sorpresa mayor…

**Día siguiente, habitación de Yinn…**

Yinn despierta en su cama, se da la vuelta y se da cuenta que tiene a Nía al lado espiándolo acurrucada a su lado, Yinn se sorprende y se cae de la cama…

Nía: Sorpresa 2, ¡COSQUILLAS!

Nía le hace cosquillas a Yinn durante horas se turnan para hacerse cosquillas, luego Yinn se queda dormido…

**Habitación de Yinn, 6 P.M.**

Yinn despierta tarde, se levanta y baja al primer piso, hay una fiesta preparada, esta Nía, su hermano y otros de la orden…

Nía: Bienvenido a tu fiesta que lo pases bien…

**Tras horas, son las 1 A.M., solo quedan Yinn, Nía y su hermano…**

Sairim: Ya me voy, pásenlo bien…

_**30 min después…**_

Nía: Yinn, ¿Me puedo quedar contigo?

Yinn (muy sonrojado): Claro…, eres mi novia…

Yinn y Nía se ponen su pijama y se van a dormir juntos…

**Día siguiente…**

Tras el desayuno Yinn y Nía salen a ver las nubes…

De repente un montón de extrañas criaturas los atacan…

Nía usa su habilidad para defenderse más una poderosa criatura (el Lich xd) la captura…

Yinn: ¡Nía!

Yinn usa sus poderes elementales al máximo y se esmera en salvarla más es derribado y se desmaya…

**Fin del Flashback…**

Yinn: Luego paso lo del ultimátum y todo eso…

Fiona: Vaya hermanito, ahora sí que estoy dispuesta a ayudarte…

Marcy (muerta de la risa): ¡TODOS LOS ESCALONES HASTA EL 7, TRAVIESO!

PF: Ya cálmate Marcy…

*****Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo*****


	11. TENTACIÓN Y SUFRIMIENTO

*****Continua la historia, gracias por leerla, lo valoro mucho*****

**Capítulo 11: Tentación y sufrimiento.**

Marcy: ¿Ya en serio, supuestamente ibas en el 4 y ahora es el 7? ¿Después resulta que era el 14?

Fiona: ¡MARCELINE DEJALO EN PAZ! , ya lo traumaste suficiente…

Yinn: ¿E, e, el escalón 14? (se pone a pensar y se trauma).

Fiona: Bien hecho se volvió a echar a perder, con lo que cuesta arreglarlo…

Cake: ¡Fi, ven rápido tenemos problemas!

Todos salen, una extraña criatura ataca el campamento…

Finn: ¿Dónde estaban? ¡Nos están atacando! ¿Y Yinn?

Fiona: Marcy lo echo a perder otra vez…

Finn: Lastima, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible…

Finn y Fiona cargar contra la criatura, de repente, la criatura saca unas esferas de cristal flotantes, en una hay alguien…

PF: Esa podría ser…

De repente Yinn sale de la carpa y grita: ¡Níaaaaaa!

Yinn se lanza a rescatar a Nía, usa una bola de agua para intentar liberarla, mas no lo logra y la criatura usa esferas para capturar a Fi y a la PF…

Finn: ¡Princesa Flama!

Marshall: ¡Fiona!

Jake ataca a la criatura pero la criatura lo aplasta, Cake también lo intenta y también falla, Marcy carga pero la derriban…, Marshall, Finn y Yinn se enfurecen de ver a sus novias capturadas y cargan…

Nía: ¡No Yinn, es una trampa!

Mas Yinn no la escucha y toca el cristal, él y Nía entran en una dimensión paralela, hay dos Nías, la verdadera y una sombra idéntica…

Falsa Nía: Bienvenido, primera prueba, debes reconocer a la verdadera…

Yinn: Eso es fácil, no eres tú…

Falsa Nía: Tonto, giraremos para confundirte, tienes 1 pregunta o acción para reconocerla, si fallas ella muere…

Las Nías giran…

Yinn piensa:( ¿Qué puedo hacer, que puedo hacer?, recuerda los besos de Nía).

Yinn: Estoy listo, espero que funcione…

Besa en la boca a una Nía, esta se WTFakea y dice: A, ah, así se siente que te roben un beso, con razón te sorprendías…

Yinn: Tú eres la real…

Falsa Nía: Felicidades…, pasaste la prueba, la primera…

Yinn y Nía vuelven a la realidad, la PF, Fiona y Nía se liberan del cristal y caen al piso…

El monstruo se retira…

Finn: Chicas ¿Están bien?

Nía: No, tenemos 6 días para traer el antídoto o moriremos horriblemente por el veneno mágico del cristal, ¡AHHHHH, TSSS!...

Yinn: ¿Nía estas bien?

Nía: No, tengo 6 días, ellas 10, o nos morimos…

Yinn: Nía no quiero perderte…

Nía: Tenemos días, te amo, vamos a dormir…

Yinn: Te amo, vamos a mi habitación de la casa carpa, yo te cuido…

Mientras se van, Marcy le susurra: Oye, ese fue el 11, te toca el 8…

Yinn se va sonrojado a acostarse…

**1 A.M. Carpa de Yinn**

Yinn: ¿Estas segura, estas lastimada? Debemos conseguirte el antídoto…

Nía: Solo me duele a veces, además ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien me dijo que haría lo que yo quisiera para hacer sentirme mejor? Además tú eres mi novio.

Yinn (muy sonrojado): Pero…

Nía: Papapap, escalón 8 y 12…

**Mientras, fuera de la carpa…**

Marcy espía muerta de la risa…, aparece Finn dando un paseo…

Finn: ¿Qué rayos? ¡Marcy!, no deberías estar espiando, eso esta maaaaaaaa… (Marcy lo hace asomarse a la carpa, la escena lo Fuckea, ve a su hermano menor, uno, más grande, se dio cuenta recién, y dos: ¡Estaba en el escalón 8!, estaba con Nía, esta le quito la armadura y luego la camisa, luego empezó a darle unos sexis besos en el cuello, este se sonrojo, y le ayudo a Nía a quitarse es vestido, quedando en ropa interior, luego Nía se encarga de dejar a Yinn en ropa interior, luego se besuquean y ruedan por la habitación…

Viene la princesa Flama (se levantó porque se dio cuenta de que no tenía a Finn al lado).

PF: ¿Qué haces aquí?, volvamos a dormiii… (Se fuckea por ver lo que Finn), Vámonos…

La PF se lleva a Finn y a Marcy…

**Día siguiente (5 días para el antídoto).**

La DP había llegado muy temprano a ayudar en Viernes (el ave).

La DP los cuenta y se da cuenta de que faltan dos…, la DP entra a la carpa de Yinn

DP: Despierten to… ¡Oh mi glob!

Ve a Nía y a Yinn acostados en ropa interior durmiendo…

Yinn: ¡¿Queee?! , no cuentes porfa…

Marcy (aparece de repente): Yo me encargo de eso…, oye Bonnie, si cuentas, te mando a vivir a nocheosfera.

**Todos se van a desayunar…**

Finn: Bien, comienza el viaje para conseguir el antídoto…

***Chanchanchan, morirán todas, lograran salvarlas, descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio.***


	12. EL REY DEL MAR

**Capítulo 12: El rey del mar…**

*****Okey, he vuelto, sigamos con la historia*****

Jake: Bien, comencemos a guardar la carpa, no hay tiempo que perder…

Tras guardar el campamento, se juntan para una explicación…

DP: Bien, lo que tenemos que hacer es cruzar el lago del leviatán, la tierra lagarto, la guarida de la dragona de la ira, y luego llegamos a la guarida del Lich donde descansa el mal puro, y también donde está el antídoto…

Finn: Bien, prepárense, el camino será largo…

Todos empiezan a caminar, luego de una hora, llegan al lago del leviatán…

Marcy: Bien, cuídense de los tritones gigantes, no habrá mucho problema si no despiertan al leviatán…

PF: ¿Cómo rallos se supone que respiren bajo el agua? Y más importante, ¿Cómo entrare a ella sin apagarme?

DP: Con mis trajes especiales filtra oxigeno…, pero tus poderes no servirán princesa y BMO por seguridad deberá mantenerse apagada (BMO es mujer xd).

Tras colocarse los trajes todos entran al agua…

PF: Uhhhh, esto es incómodo, y un poco traumatizante…

Finn: No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo…

Yinn: Esperen, ¿Qué es eso que siente mi sonar?

Dela: Rayos…, Padre…

De repente, una tropa de tritones llega y rodea a nuestros héroes…

Comandante tritón: Vaya vaya, miren quien volvió tras estos años…

Dela: Ya déjanos ir Daione.

Daione: Lo siento, pero tu padre te busco por 15 años, y ahora te volverá a capturar…

Yinn (interrumpiendo y desenvainando): Ni lo sueñes tipejo, no tenemos tiempo para ti…

Daione: Rodéenlos mientras los escaneo…

Daione escanea a todos…

Daione: Miren lo que tenemos: una elemento fuego, tu Kane, que se iba a esperar, una elemento hierba, un perro mágico, un gato mágico, dos vampiros, un viejo destartalado, y en principal, tres pequeños con TU sangre, quien lo iba a creer…

Yinn: ¿Cómo rayos supiste eso?

Dela: Cálmate pequeño, su escáner es muy poderoso…

Daione: Pues tendrán que venir o romperé por accidente algunos trajes…

Dela: ¡ESTA BIEN, YO IRE PERO DEJALOS EN PAZ!

Daione: Lamentablemente vendrán con nosotros, todos ustedes…

Los tritones los escoltan hasta un enorme castillo…

Dentro del castillo está el trono con un enorme y gigantesco rey y un gran ejercito…

Rey del mar: Miren que trajo la marea, mi hija, la que huyo de su padre y de su reino…

Dela: Ya déjanos ir, estamos en algo más importante…

Rey del mar: Eso lo juzgare con mí sonar.

El Rey usa el sonar máximo, luego se enfurece, toma su espada y apunta a Kane…

Rey del mar: RHHHH…, Así que además de liberar a mi hija y llevártela mezclaste tus genes con ella… ¡Yo nunca pedí bisnietos!

Finn: Se dice 'nietos'…

Rey del mar: Eso lo juzgo yo, además eres pequeño para alguien que pronto será…, ah olvídenlo…, todos serán encadenados…

Yinn: ¡Silencio! , no tenemos tiempo para esto, te reto a duelo de espadas, si gano nos vamos…

Rey del mar: ¿Y si pierdes?

Yinn: No pasara…

Rey del mar: Al parecer si tienes algo de mí…, más deberás derrotar con tu grupo a mi ejército, luego de eso podrás luchar conmigo…

Yinn: Aceptamos…

Comenzó la batalla, Marcy y Marshall toman la ofensiva, Dela y Finn toman la defensiva, el rey helado se queda flojeando, la PF es cubierta por Finn, y Nía cubre a Yinn para que pueda llegar hasta el rey, Kane es encadenado a una trampa mágica para que no participe…

Tras una media hora no quedan tritones en pie, nuestros héroes están cansadísimos y lastimados…

Yinn (malherido): Ya está, ahora peleare contigo…

Rey del mar: No será necesario, todos en especial tú, se ganaron mí aprecio, menos de 20 contra unos 11 mil, tú heredaras el poder…

El rey del mar pasa buena parte de su poder a Yinn…

Rey del mar: Váyanse rápido, antes de que cambie de opinión y que los atrapa el leviatán…

Se escucha: ¡RUAAAAAAAAA!

Rey del mar: El cual acaba de despertar, ¡Ya váyanse!

Nuestros héroes nadan fuera del lago ( salen por otro lugar pasaron bajo una montaña), al salir el leviatán casi se los come…

Nía: Eso estuvo cerca…

De repente un montón de lagartos caminantes los rodea…

¿: Vaya vaya, tenemos gladiadores nuevos, bien frescos…

*****Si no entendieron todavía les queda un poco de infancia, si lo entendieron no lo comenten porfa, baybay…*****


	13. GLADIADORES

**Capítulo 13: Gladiadores…**

*****Sigue la historia, channchanchan…*****

Están rodeados por unos hombres lagarto… no hay escapatoria

Yinn: Ya déjenos en paz… solo nos queremos ir… Ahah,TSSSSS…(comienza a sangrar su pecho, se le ve muy lastimado).

Comandante lagarto: Mmmm… Son buenos para gladiadores, pero deben descansar una noche…

Kane: No se preocupen, si ganamos nos darán libertad y recompensa…, además necesitamos que te curen Yinn, y a los demás…

Comandante lagarto (observa a Kane): Vaya ¡Kane!, ¿Cómo estas amigo?

Kane: Darío, 15 años de que no nos veíamos…

Darío: Conoces las reglas, pero mientras me encargare de que los cuiden, me presentas a tus compañeros…, pero primero síganme…

Los llevan a una especie de aposentos hospital…

Kane: Bien Darío, te los presento, Yinn, Finn y Fiona son mis pequeños hijos…

Darío: Se ven tan poderosos como tú, quizá también puedan ganar solos como tu…

Kane: Sigo, Flama es la novia de Finn, Marshall el de Fiona, y Nía la de Yinn…

Darío: Bien y ¿Los demás?

Kane: Marcy es la hermana de Marshall, la DP es una amiga, al igual que BMO, el rey helado, Jake y Cake son buenos amigos…

Darío: Pero tus hijos están heridos, igual los demás, ¡Traigan la medicina!

Llegan lagartos curanderos, le quitan la armadura a Yinn…, tiene un profundo corte en el pecho y otro en l espalda…, los curanderos vendan a Yinn y luego los babean…

Yinn: Auch, que asco…

Darío: No te preocupes, la baba desinfecta…

Nía (mientras le vendan un brazo): ¿Yinn te sientes bien?

Yinn: No mucho…

A Finn le vendan un brazo y una pierna, a la PF lo pasan un encendedor y le vendan con magia un corte en la cintura, a Marcy le vendan una mano, a Fiona dos cortes en la cintura, Marshall un brazo y a los otros cosas menos importantes…

Darío: Bien vayan a dormir, mañana tendrán que pelear con otros grupos de gladiadores…

Nía se acerca a Yinn y se le acurruca al lado…

Nía: Yo te cuido…

Todos duermen en unas camas especiales para recuperación…

**Pesadillas de los hermanos (Finn, Fiona y Yinn)**

Se ve a Marshall, Nía y Flama flotando y luchando con un dragón controlado por el Lich, los noquean y se ve al búho cósmico riéndose, justo los van a matar de repente…despiertan…

**Realidad**

Finn sonámbulo choca con la pared, Fiona se cae de la cama y Yinn empieza al lanzar agua…, se despiertan todos…

DP: Pero qué carajo…

Marcy: Pero que…, espera, dijiste una mala palabra… ¡Yo gano la apuesta, en tu cara, en tu cara!…(se pone a hacer el baile de en tu cara).

DP: Ya cállate…

Jake: Ya volvamos a dormir…

**Luego en la mañana (cuatro días para el antídoto)…**

Guardias: Despierten gladiadores…

Todos despiertan y se los llevan al coliseo…, los equipan para pelear…

Darío: Comienza la batalla, primero contra ¡LOS TROLS!

Finn toma la ofensiva y acaba con los Trols el solo…

Darío: Segunda ronda, ¡Esqueletos!

Marcy y Marshall hacen que los esqueletos se destruyanentre ellos…

**Tras un montón de rondas extremadamente fáciles…**

Darío: Ronda final ¡DRAGONES!

Finn: Bueno una que no será tan fácil…

Kane: Esta es extremadamente difícil, no se confíen…

Se levanta una jaula, salen un montón de dragones diferentes…

Comienza la batalla Finn lucha contra uno de fuego, están a punto de matarlo pero la PF hace un escudo y Yinn repele al dragón con agua, un dragón esqueletal ataca a Marcy, rompe un ala y le corta la cabeza, Jake se pone a pelear con un pequeño pero peligroso dragón, lo atrapa con su trasero y lo mata con un gas, Nía pelea con un dragón oscuro, la captura y golpea con la cola dejándola inconsciente, mas Yinn se enfurece y atraviesa al dragón con una espada, la DP empieza a lanzar químicos como una giliponsia(palabra que invente significa idiota), BMO se mete en un dragón y lo mata con un cuchillito, Fiona cubre a los demás y el RH flojea…

**1 hora después no quedan dragones, los únicos que no están fuera de combate son: Kane, Marcy, Finn, la PF y Yinn…**

Darío: ¡Aquí están los ganadores!, bien hecho tendrán una habitación separada cada uno, vendajes y una increíble cena…

A la hora de la cena todos ya habían despertaron, se les trajo la más deliciosa comida y se les dio la mejor atención posible, a la hora de dormir las parejas durmieron en la misma habitación, estaban tan cansados que al acostarse se durmieron al tiro** ('Durmieron' no jodan estaban muy cansados para eso)**…

**La mañana temprano, quedan 3 días…**

Darío: Bien son libres, ya pueden irse

Kane: Adiós viejo amigo…

Darío: No olvides venir a visitarme, si no quieres pelear tienes que avisar antes de llegar…

DP: No hay tiempo que perder…

*****Chanchanchan, sigue la historia, baybay*****


	14. Yo soy Kina

**Capitulo 14: Yo soy Kina…**

*****Nuevo personaje…la nueva pareja de un personaje familiar que no ha aparecido (uno sin pareja)…descúbranlo en este y los otros episodios, está basada en un familiar mío, si en realidad es así*****

Tras salir de la ciudad lagarto…

DP: Okey, solo falta la cueva de la dragona de la ira…

Marcy: Ahora recuerdo que tras terminar con (hace un gesto de desprecio) Ash, bueno en realidad tras la paliza que ustedes le dieron, tome su diario y comencé a leerlo…, se supone que el dragón es una chica que el mismo encanto, una humana…

Fiona y Finn: ¡Una humana! ¡Debemos salvarla!

DP: Bueno, si la calman, yo puedo salvarla con una poción científica…

Fiona: Okey vamos…

**Tras un rato, llegan y entran a la cueva…**

Al entrar la dragona los acorrala, Yinn y Nía usan sus poderes para apresarla, luego la DP hace una poción y la usa en la dragona…, Esta se convierte en una chica de 14 años, de cabello largo y negro, con ropa de estilo Marceline (negra), pero se ve asustada al despertar…

¿ (Voz muy tierna): ¿Dónde estoy?

DP: Hola, estas en una caverna, te hechizaron y ahora volviste a ser tú.

¿: No entiendo, espera, ¿Eres de chicle?

Fiona (Alejándola de la DP): ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿: Me llamo Kina…

Finn: Bien Kina, cuéntanos tu historia…

Kina (poniéndose tiernita): Yo de chiquita vivía en un calabozo, mis papis no me querían, un día encontré este diario con cosas adentro que me enseño mucho del mundo, que suerte que antes de dejar de quererme me enseñaron a hablar y leer, (muestra el diario)…

Marcy (sonrojada): Ese es uno de mis diarios…

Finn: ¿¡Queeee!?

Marcy: Suerte que ese no tiene nada sobre ya saben que…

Finn: Suerte…

Kina: Me empezaron a gustar algunas de las cosas, como la guitarra, me encontré una, un día me escape y llegue a un lugar muy frio donde me congele, luego desperté y un tipo raro (ASH) andaba siguiéndome, le dije que era muy feo y me trajo aquí, eso es todo lo que recuerdo…

Finn: Genial, espera que es ese ruido…

De repente la cueva comienza a desmoronarse, a la Princesa Flama le cae una roca encima…

Finn: ¡Princesa!

Levantan a la princesa, está muy herida…

Se forma un hoyó con lava, se desmorono un pedazo del piso, Kina se cae en ese pedazo que empieza a derretirse…

Fiona: ¡Sálvenla!

Marcy: Nadie puede, los que volamos o estiramos no llegaríamos a tiempo, los poderes de Yinn y Nía no funcionarían aquí por la aparición de lava, y la Flama está muy herida para trasportarse a otro fuego…

Princesa Flama: Hay una forma… (Saca un orbe de comunicación): Hermano necesito tu ayuda…

Fiona: Oh no, el Príncipe Flama es todo un psicópata…

Finn: Ese no es tu odioso hermano princesa…

De repente aparece el Príncipe Flama…

Príncipe Flama: Ya llegue, hola hermana, hola Fiona, solo vine a molestar…

Princesa Flama: Pero hay una chica en peligro que cayó al magma, pronto se empezara a quemar, estoy muy débil para salvarla…

Príncipe Flama (acercándose a la orilla para ver): Una chica, eh, ni que fuera tan hermoo… (Se fuckea porque al asomarse ve a chica que más hermosa ha encontrado), ¡Haya voy hermosa!

Dela le da el hechizo de control (para que queme solo cuando quiera), luego el Príncipe se lanza al recate de Kina, tras sacarla abre un hoyo en la roca y los saca todos…

Princesa Flama: Vaya hermano, te debo una…

El Príncipe Flama no escucha que le dicen, solo se fija en la hermosa chica que tiene entre sus brazos…

Príncipe F: Eres extremadamente hermosa…

Kina (muy sonrojada): ¿Cre, cre, crees que soy hermosa?

Príncipe F: Claro la más hermosa que he visto…

Kina: Gra, Gracias

Marcy (susurrando): Flama, a tu hermano le gusta la chica…

Kina: Tu ta, también te vez bien…

Kina baja la mirada tímidamente, el príncipe le sube la cabeza y se le acerca y le da un beso en la boca que no termina, Kina se sonroja pero después de un rato de beso se calma, los demás intentando aguantar la risa

En la mente de Kina: Me dio un beso, no lo conozco bien, pero en bonito, pero me salvo, pero no sé qué sigue, pero no está bien, pero se siente muy bien, pero esto es nuevo, pero me gusta…

El príncipe deja de besarla y ella queda pasmada…

Príncipe Flama: Lo siento, no pude resistirme…

Kina (sonrojada) lo mira como diciendo: no era el momento del beso, pero igual me gustas muy tímidamente…

Marcy: Valla ella es muy tímida,(susurrando) pero puso la cara de igual me gustas, que gracioso…

Príncipe Flama: Hermana, los acompañare para cuidarla…

Marshall: Te quedas para darle sus besucotes…

Kina no entiende mucho pero se pone muy roja y se pone muy tímida, tanto que no se mueve y la tiene que meter a la tienda que acababan de colocar (la que parece casa), las chicas se la llevan para intentar des traumarla…

Fiona: Ya cálmate amiga, ni que te hubiéramos explicado los quince…

Kina: Los quince que…

Fiona se los explica susurrando pero ella no entiende…

Fiona: Vaya, es mucho más inocente que Yinn, ella nunca tomaría la iniciativa…

Marcy: Además de la música ¿Que te gusta?

Kina (tímidamente): El fuego, lo caliente y los lobitos…

Princesa Flama (susurrando para que Kina no lo escuche): Mi hermano tiene varias ventajas…

Marcy: Si, la observe, le gusta el pero en muy tímida, si tu hermano empieza a subir nadie lo parara…

Princesa Flama: No seas pervertida…

Marcy: Es muy tarde, anda a acurrucarte con el Príncipe…

El príncipe se la lleva y la acurruca a su lado, ella se sonroja y se duerme…

Marcy: Oye Flama, tu hermano tiene miles de posibilidades, bueno es tarde, a dormir…

Todos se duermen, Kina está muy tímida por estar con quien le gusta, hasta que se duerme…

*****¿Qué les parece? Genial no, bueno comenten y hasta la próxima.**


	15. NO te apures que es timida

**Capítulo 15: No te apures que es tímida…**

*****Tengo miedo, la persona en que base a Kina lo leyó… bueno la venganza es dulce, sigamos*****

En la mañana, Kina despierta, esta acurrucada y el Príncipe la tiene agarrada de la cintura y la cabeza de él la tiene en el cuello, al darse cuenta se sonroja mucho y se pone nerviosa, se intenta zafar de nervios, más en príncipe dormido la agarra, al moverse ella también mueve la mano del príncipe, una sube, otra baja (imagínenlos), hasta que una sube mucho, esta se agita despertando al príncipe…

Príncipe Flama: Que pasa, sigamos durmiendo…

Kina: Ahh, ah, ah (le da mucha timidez, y se pone roja por completo).

Tras una hora (son las ocho, quedan 2 días), la DP llega a despertarlos, al ver lo que pasa se sonroja un poco…

DP: Mejor que se levanten, hay un anuncio importante…

Príncipe Flama (despertando): Que pasa, no seas odiosa Dulce Princesa…

La DP sale de la habitación…

El Príncipe Flama se gira y queda sobre Kina, esta se sonroja totalmente, e intenta usar un cojín para que el príncipe se dé cuenta… hasta que este lo nota, este se sonroja un poquito…

Príncipe Flama: Lo siento, estaba dormido…

Kina lo mira con cara de cómo nos pillaron y cara de inocente y tierna a la vez…

Kina (con su voz más tierna): ¿Enserio?

Príncipe Flama: Enserio

El Príncipe la acurruca en su pecho, ella se deja acurrucar…

Kina (tiernamente): No vamos a escuchar el importante anuncio…

Príncipe Flama: Cierto, ya vamos

Luego se cambian la ropa y van a escuchar el anuncio…

Todos están juntados en el comedor de la carpa…

DP: Bien, tengo buenas y malas noticias…, las buenas son que a las chicas les quedan 3 días extras, y el hermano de Nía me contacto y el rey también consiguió 3 días extras…

Finn: 3 días extras eso está bien…

DP: Las malas son que el portal a la guarida se averió, son tres días de viaje…

Finn: Fuf, quedamos casi igual…

DP: Bueno en realidad conozco un atajo, que nos da un día libre…

Las parejas se miran…

DP: Cual día será el libre…

Entre todos: Mañana partimos, tomémonos hoy…

DP: Okey partimos mañana después de almuerzo…

Luego se van a conversar las chicas… (No llego ni la DP que organizaba todo ni Kina que estaba con el Príncipe).

Marcy: Si yo los espiaba y tú hermano empezó a subir escalones, la muy inocente no entendió nada…

Princesa Flama: Espero que no suba mucho…

Nía: Yo también entiendo…, Pero mientras solo llegue hasta el 12 no hay problema…

Fiona: Ah…

Nía: Que, si todas fuimos rápido, pero si se pasa al 13 o peor le damos sus pataditas…

Princesa Flama: En eso de acuerdo… ¡Levante la mano quien acepta la moción!

Todas la levantan…

Princesa Flama: Moción aceptada.

**En la habitación del príncipe**

El príncipe esta algo sorrajado por lo que va a decir…

Príncipe Flama: Querrías subir al escalón ocho conmigo…

Kina no entiende, pero tímidamente lo mira con cara de 'tu mandas'.

El Príncipe empieza a subir primero le va haciendo masajes, ella se va sonrojando pero no se mueve mucho. Luego el príncipe le empieza a quitar la polera y a hacerle cosquillas, esta empieza a sonrojarse muy al extremo…

Mente de Kina: Esto es muy extraño, pero tú lo dejaste, pero no sé si está bien, pero no se siente mal, pero no sé qué pasa, pero yo lo quiero a él, pero qué pensarían las otras, pero le debo mi vida, pero es demasiado extraño…

Luego Kina se cae de espalda en la cama, el príncipe se prepara para comenzar el 8…

Príncipe Flama: ¿Estas lista?

Kina lo mira con cara de si nos ve alguien lo matas y luego con cara de no sé de qué hablas pero tu mandas…

El Príncipe se comienza a sacarse la polera, Kina se sonroja al extremo, el príncipe comienza a besarla, Kina se deja pero está muy sonrojada, más que una manzana, luego el Príncipe comienza a toquetearla, Kina se pone extremadamente roja y no se mueve mucho…Mientras Marcy está en su modo invisible espiando apenas aguanta la risa, luego Marcy se retira con las otras chicas…

**Comedor (están las chicas excepto DP y Kina)**

Marcy: La muy inofensiva no entendido nada, tu hermano se puso a subir hasta el ocho y ella no entendía, tan inocente como si fuera el dos…

Princesa Flama: Espero que él no se aproveche mucho de eso…

Marcy: Eso que tu hermano pregunto, mas ella no entendió, más le puso la cara de tu mandas…

Fiona: Parece que se los tendremos que explicar, o tu hermano princesa será imparable…

Princesa Flama: Cierto, abra que decirle…Mmmm… ¡Los mayores hablan de eso, Marcy explica!

Marcy va a buscar a Kina, tras un rato vuelve sola…

Marcy: Estaban durmiendo en ropa interior, el 12, si sube más lo matamos…

**Comedor: hora de almorzar están todos…**

Marcy empieza a mordisquearse el cabello…

Kina (muy tiernamente): El cabello no se come…

Marcy (se le escapo): ¡Silencio tú, que estabas toqueteándote con el Príncipe Flama…!

Kina se sonroja, le lanza el plato en la cara a Marcy y se va llorando…

Príncipe Flama (convirtiéndose en su titán de fuego): ¿¡Que hiciste idiota!?

El Príncipe empieza a atacar a Marcy, los demás logran calmarlo…

Príncipe Flama: Al que la moleste, lo matare si resentimientos ni criterio…

DP: Bien hecho lo arruinaste…

**La habitación del Príncipe…**

Kina está escondida llorando muy sonrojada…, el príncipe llega y a acurruca en sus brazos…

Príncipe Flama: No te preocupes Kina, no dejare que te lastimen…

Kina (sollozando y con voz muy tierna): ¿Enserio?

Príncipe Flama: Lo juro por mi amor a ti…

Kina se acurruca en la cama, el Príncipe se le ciento al lado y comienza calmarla como una madre calma a su hijo…

Luego ambos se duermen tiernamente mientras los otros continúan almorzando…

*****bueno aquí termina el capítulo, genial no, baybay…*****


	16. Ala que pertenece mi corazon

**Capitulo 16: ¿¡Que paso queee!?**

*****ola sigamos con la historia…*****

'**El sitio se las chicas'…**

Princesa Flama: Siguen durmiendo, falta poco para la cena, el príncipe necesita hablar de eso con otros chicos…

Todas empiezan a mirarse…

Nía: Yinn no entiende mucho, es el segundo más inocente…

Fiona: Ni se les ocurra pensar en Marshall, el Príncipe se traumaría…

Todas miran a la Princesa Flama…

Princesa Flama: Bien, Finn ira, pero no se supone que sepa a lo que realmente va…

**Habitación del príncipe Flama…**

El Príncipe tiene abrazada a Kina de la cintura, ella esta acurrucada en el Príncipe Flama con su cabeza en el pecho, ella lo tiene abrazado muy fuerte como si quisiera estar con él para siempre…

**Fuera de la habitación del Príncipe Flama…**

Finn toca la campanita para que abran, pero como nadie abre entra igual… (Cambio a dé lugar a la habitación obviamente).

La escena lo sorprendió, la persona más tierna que había visto, con alguien que si no fuera por la muestra de amor que dio este día, sería un completo psicópata…

Finn: Ah, ah…, tu hermana quería verte Príncipe Flama…

Príncipe Flama: Que no moleste y que se espere…

Finn: Okey, me voy, esto es como diría Marcy, emocionalmente agotador…

Príncipe Flama: No me recuerdes a esa odiosa…

El Príncipe Flama toma a Kina y la sigue abrazando…, tras un rato quiere más diversión y despierta a Kina…

Príncipe Flama: Despierta Kinnie…

Kina (tiernamente): Tengo sueño…

Príncipe Flama: Tengo que ir a hablar con mi hermana, quédate despierta, no quiero que te pase nada…

'**El sitio de las chicas'…**

Están todas escondidas excepto la Princesa Flama…

Princesa Flama: Ola hermano, quería hablar contigo sobre Kina…

Príncipe Flama (su expresión cambia de aburrimiento a sorpresa y nerviosismo): ¿So, so, sobre Kina?

Princesa Flama: Sé que te gusta hermano, hay que hablar sobre eso…

Príncipe Flama: Pero, pero…

Princesa Flama: Se te noto, te pusiste comprensivo y la defiendes de todo, dime, ¿Cómo te fue con el escalón 8?

Príncipe Flama: Ah, ah, ¿El escalón 8?

Nía cae del techo sobre el príncipe y lo amenaza con una daga…

Nía: Ya dinos de una vez, ¡Que le hiciste a la pobrecita!

Príncipe Flama: Pero, pero,… yo le pregunte…

Princesa Flama (enojada): Bien echo Nía, ¡Arruinaste el interrogatorio!, ya pueden salir chicas…

Salen todas las chicas de sus escondites…

Fiona: Ya vete Príncipe, ¡Pero si nos enteramos que te pasaste al 13 o peor considérate muerto!

El Príncipe se va a su habitación…

Marcy: A pesar de que no me cae bien fueron muy duras con el chicas…

Fiona: Tienes razón…

**Habitación del Príncipe Flama…**

Príncipe Flama: Ya volví Kinnie…, ven para acá…

Kina (lanzándose hacia el Príncipe Flama, sigue en ropa interior): ¡Abacho!

El Príncipe Flama la mira con cara de estas lista…, ella al principio duda pero luego asiente con la cabeza…

*****Bueno ustedes ya conocen esto pero hay que hacer los capítulos más largos…*****

El Príncipe comienza a sacarse la polera, luego comienza a toquetearla, ella no se mueve mucho pero no se pone tan roja como la vez anterior, tras un rato ella le da un abrazo y le pide si e un rato más pueden seguir durmiendo…, el Príncipe asiente y la toma de la cintura y comienza a besuquearla, esta baja la cabeza, pero el Príncipe le sube la cabeza y le da un beso, el Príncipe comienza a mover la lengua, Kina se calma y se deja llevar, luego abraza al Príncipe…

Kina: Gracias Príncipe, nadie me había querido de esta forma y me había protegido antes, gracias, te quiero Príncipe…

Príncipe Flama: Ahora puedes llamarme novio…

Kina: Bien, novio mío…

Luego el Príncipe sigue toqueteándola, esta se sonroja, no por saber si está bien o mal, solo porque así es su forma de ser, ella tras un rato se deja besuquear por completo, luego de un rato se queda dormida…

Príncipe Flama: Buenas noches novia mía…

**Poco antes de la cena, 'el lugar de las chicas'…**

Marcy: Escuchen esto chicas, el Príncipe le propuso una relación estable, ¡Y ella acepto!

Las otras chicas quedaron con la boca abierta…

Princesa Flama: Estoy feliz por mi hermano, deja de comportarse como un psicópata cuando esta con ella…

Fiona: Ahora podría pasar el 12, pero mejor que estén juntos más tiempo…

Nía: Cierto, yo hablare con Kina y la acompañare, pero ¿Quién los ira a despertar?

Marcy: Que se queden acostaditos, no creo que el Príncipe tenga hambre y él le dio de comer en la boca a Kina…

Fiona: Se oye muy tierno…

Princesa Flama: Kina siempre ha sido tierna, se le nota, y mi hermano se puso muy tierno, está intentando cambiar por ella, eso está muy bien, podría volver a ser como era cuando pequeño, dejar de ser tan psicópata…

Marcy: Si eso estará bien, no te olvides de seguir a Kina…

Nía: No lo olvidare…

**11 de la noche… fuera de la casa carpa…**

Nía se levanta para espiar Kina, al posarse en el techo fuera de la habitación, ve a Kina salir y dirigirse al patio, la sigue hasta afuera…

Kina: Debo probarle que yo también puedo defenderme, Si algún día el tipo feo (ASH) vuelve y me ve con el quiero poder defenderlo, no quiero que lo lastimen por mi culpa, como me las timaron a mi…

Kina saca unas dagas y comienza a practicar, luego se rosa el dedo con una daga…

Kina: ¡Auch!

Nía (baja del techo): No eres buena con las armas pero yo te puedo ayudar…

Kina (tiernamente): ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

Nía: Tenia curiosidad, mas además de las armas hay otra forma de luchar…

Kina: ¿Cómo?

Nía: Con tu aura…

Nía carga su aura y carga contra una roca, se concentra y empieza a usar aura, carga el poder en sus puños, golpea la roca y la hace miles de pedazos…

Kina: Debo aprender eso…

Nía se pone a instruir a Kina, tras unas 2 horas todavía no lo logra…

De repente se escucha: ¡Kinaaa!

Hay una explosión, de repente sale una figura conocida con todos capturados en bolas mágicas…

Es Ash que sale burlón con todos capturados…

Ash: Falto una…

Lanza un hechizo que inmoviliza a Nía…

Ash: Miren quien está aquí, la niñita que me dijo feo, al parecer tienes novio, pero pronto ese tienes será un tenías…

Kina: Ya déjalos, ¡es a mí a la que quieres!

Ash: Lamentable, ya no hay vuelta atrás, pero será divertido verte sufrir…

Ash acerca al Príncipe, saca una daga mágica, y se la entierra en el pecho…

Kina: ¡Príncipe nooo!

Príncipe Flama (agonizando): Kina recuerda que…yo…siempre…te…amare…

Muere el Príncipe enfrente de la pobre Kina, enfrente a sus pobres ojos que solo había amado esa única vez…

Ash: Eres una tonta, perfecta para jugar con tu mente, además, **POR TU CULPA MORIRAN TODOS, POR TU CULPA SE PERDERAN MUCHOS AMORES, Y POR TU CULPA MATE AL PRINCIPE…**

Kina se lanzó a llorar al piso, más de repente dejo de llorar. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso…, la ira se manifestó, se manifestó toda su 'aura', estaba furiosa, solo pensaba en una cosa, MATAR A ASH, su blanca aura se pasó a la más oscura que alguna vez se haya visto, su ira comenzó a materializarse, un dragón con una forma que representaba el ser puro, mas sus ojos al igual que Kina completamente oscurecidos, completamente iracundos, sus cuerpos rodeados por la energía más oscura que se ha visto…

Era imparable, y solo tenía un propósito, VENGANZA...

Se lanzó iracunda hacia Ash, aquel que se burlaba de su sufrimiento, aquel que había acabado con lo único que le importaba, aquel que acabo con la única persona que la quería por como ella era…

Ella cargo su energía en un poderoso rayo mortal, Ash intento contrarrestarlo, más le fue imposible, perdió todo su poder, Ash estaba tirado en el piso...

Kina: Tú acabaste con la única persona que me amo incondicionalmente, la única que me quiso como soy… ¡POR ESO AHORA VAS A MORIR!

Kina da un golpe con su puño en el pecho de Ash, matándolo instantáneamente…

Su aura volvió a ser blanca como las nubes, pura como el amor, la forma materializada del aura de Kina cargo todo su poder, y lo lanzo al Príncipe, al recibir la energía el malherido Príncipe volvió a la vida, Kina por el desgaste cayó al piso, y olvido lo que avía pasado…

El Príncipe despierta y se dirige hacia Kina, le cuesta para despertarla…

Príncipe Flama: Te amo Kina…

Kina (malherida por gastar buena parte de su energía vital): Te amo Príncipe…

*****Final del episodio, muy triste y cursi, y lo que a todos nos gusta ¡QUE MATEN A ASH!, bueno hasta la otra…*****


	17. Tres amores jovenes y una maldicion

*****Volví con más drama, tragedia y romance en esta bonita historia, porfa comenten, no es gracioso más de 700 views sin comentar…*** **

**Capítulo 17: La historia de 4 amores jóvenes… **

'**El sitio de las chicas'** 1:30 Am… (Tras recuperarse del rapto, Kina y la DP duermen)…

Nía: ¿Entonces cómo es?

Princesa Flama: ¿Qué?

Nía: Ya saben, no soy tonta…

Marcy: Ah, eso, no está mal y no se puede explicar, solo se puede vivir…

Fiona: ¡MARCY!

Marcy: ¿Qué, quieren que le mienta?

Nía: Mmmm, solo se puede vivir eh,… Tengo una idea…

Princesa Flama: Espera, ¡No, eso sí que no!

Nía: ¿Pero porque?

Princesa Flama: Porque eres pequeña, y Yinn no entendería…

Marcy: Deja que el rio siga su curso Princesa…

Fiona: ¡MARCY!, apoyo a la Princesa, ¡Es muy pequeña!

Marcy: Que, ¿Quieren que le cuente lo que le paso a ustedes cuando lo hicieron…?

Nía (poniendo cara de ya no hay nadie que lo impida): Esperen, ¿Ustedes ya lo pasaron?, (cantando) Ya nadie me lo impide, ya nadie me lo impide, lo hare, lo hare, lo hare, y nadie me lo impedirá, y nadie me lo impedirá, Yinn caerá en mis brazos, Yinn caerá en mis brazos…

Princesa Flama: Si no lo cuentas no te lo impedimos…

Marcy: No te preocupes, yo te ayudare a que lo logres, con una ropa especial y algunos consejos…

**2 A.M Habitación de Yinn…**

Nía está en el baño supuestamente colocándose el pijama, Yinn la está esperando para dormir (él quiere dormir normalmente, no el 'dormir' que quiere Nía)…

Yinn: Tengo sueño Nía, ¿Por qué te demoras tanto?

Nía: Ya voy…

De repente Nía sale del baño con ropa muy provocativa, Yinn queda boquiabierto mirándola, Nía se le echa encima y…

**Bueno, ya saben lo que pasara, no es necesario describirlo…**

**Habitación de Finn, misma hora…**

Finn está acostado intentando dormir, de repente entra la Princesa Flama…

Princesa Flama: Finn, me duele la espalda, me haces un masaje…

Finn: Okey Princesa…

Finn le hace unos sexis masajes a la Princesa…

**Habitación de Fiona, misma hora…**

Fiona está intentando dormir, de repente llega Marshall usando sus ojos demoniacos como rayos x (para ver a través de las cosas)…

Marshall (mirando a Fiona y poniendo cara pervertida): Vaya que buena vista tenemos…

Fiona: ¡Marshall!

Marshall: Lo siento, sabes que me calmaría, el escalón 8…

Fiona: Esta bien, ven para acá Marshall…

Marshall se pone a flotar sobre Fiona, luego se le tira encima y se ponen a coquetear y a juguetear como locos…

**Misma hora, habitación del Príncipe Flama…**

Kina tiene una pesadilla…

**Pesadilla de Kina…**

Esta ella parada en una mesa con sellos demoniacos, en frente está el Lich con el Príncipe Flama, el búho cósmico está llorando sobre ella…

Lich: Tú no puedes amar…

Kina: Ya déjalo en paz, no deberías jugar con mis sentimientos…

Lich: No entiendes cierto, tu eres la ira en carne y hueso…, estas maldita, cada quien que quiera estar contigo recibe parte de la maldición, no eres más que destrucción, no lo necesitas a el…

El Lich se ríe y atraviesa al Príncipe…

Kina: ¡NOOO!

**Kina es despertada por el Príncipe…**

Príncipe Flama: ¡Despierta Kina!, tuviste una pesadilla, cálmate, nunca dejare quete lastimen…

Kina: Tengo miedo, normalmente yo nunca sueño…

El Príncipe toma al Kina y la abraza muy fuerte luego le da un gran beso para que esta se calme, luego la empieza a toquetear, y ella se deja y sigue el juego…

Kina le cuenta el sueño al Príncipe, ambos se proponen preguntarle a la DP y a Marcy en la mañana…

**Comedor 9 A.M…**

Todos están reunidos…

Kina: DP, Marceline, tuve un extraño sueño, me lo pueden explicar…

Kina les cuenta el sueño, ambas están muy sorprendidas…

Marcy: Eso es un gran problema, solo hay alguien que puede evitar que pase exactamente lo que viste en el sueño, pero no quiero invocarlo…

DP: ¡Marcy!, esa maldición podría acabarnos a todos, debemos decírselo a todos… (Llamando la atención de todos) Necesito toda su atención, Kina tiene una maldición debemos ayudarla a romperla…

Marcy hace el ritual de invocación a la nocheosfera…

De repente, se abre un portal y aparece el padre de Marceline…

Marcy: No hables padre, solo necesito que nos tele-portes a la dimensión maldita para romper una maldición…

Finn: Pero perderemos tiempo para conseguir el antídoto…

Marcy: Horas allá son segundos acá…

Príncipe Flama: Si es por Kina, yo iré…

Yinn: Todos haríamos esto por quien amamos, ¡Todos vamos!

El padre de Marceline los tele-porta a una extraña dimensión de pesadilla, todos se separan y viven sus peores pesadillas…

**Pesadilla de Finn…**

Se ve a la Princesa Flama sentada junto a él, esta le da un abrazo y a ella le duele…

Finn: ¡Princesa no!

La Princesa muere por abrazarlo…

Finn: ¡No!, ¡Yo debo ser el lastimado, no ella!, esto no está pasando, el dañado soy yo…

FINN SE LIBERA DE LA PESADILLA…

**Pesadilla de Marcy y Marshall…**

Se ven en un túnel de recuerdos…

Usan sus poderes para comunicarse con los demás…

Marcy: ¡Atención, estamos en pesadillas, los que las superen en unos momentos aparecerán con nosotros, cuando uno falle y estemos los que no fallaron los iremos a ayudar…!

De repente Finn aparece en el lugar…

Marshall: ¡Ya tenemos a Finn, intenten no fallar!...

**Pesadilla de la Princesa Flama…**

Se ve fuera de una extraña habitación, mira por la ventana y ve a Finn con alguien en el 15, se enfurece e irrumpe empieza a quemar todo y ataca a Finn, demasiado tarde se da cuenta de con quien Finn estaba era ella Misma, la verdadera ella, solo que ella estaba viendo como si fuera una especie de alma y solo podía usar fuego, no verse, era ella misma, la original, Finn no la engañaba, ¡Estaba con ella! Intenta salvar a Finn mas el no resiste y muere…

Princesa Flama: ¡No Finn!, debí confiar en ti, tú no me traicionarías por nada en el mundo…

**La Princesa supera la pesadilla…**

**Pesadilla de Marcy y Marshall…**

La Princesa Flama aparece en la zona que se reúnen…

Finn: ¡Princesa estas viva!, no me separare de ti, lo juro por mi humanidad y por mi amor a ti…

Princesa Flama (sollozando y corriendo hacia Finn): ¡Finn, te quiero, te quiero mucho…!

Marcy: ¡Una más Marshall!...

**Pesadilla se Nía…**

Esta Nía sobre Yinn (como en la noche anterior) pero Yinn no se muevey no respira, Nía se preocupa…

Nía: ¡Yinn, Yinn despierta!

Doctora Princesa (aparece de repente): Alguien lo acelero mucho, apuraron mucho las cosas, lo que lo termino matando…

Nía: ¡No, no, no quiero perderte, no quería lastimarte!

**Nía supera la pesadilla…**

**Pesadilla de Marshall y Marcy…**

Aparece Nía…

Marcy: Nía, si no lo ayudas Yinn fallara, abriré un portal para que vayas a ayudarle…

**Pesadilla de Yinn…**

Yinn se encuentra solo en un desierto con Nía (es la falsa él no se ha dado cuenta aun), mientras camina esta lo ataca y se convierte en una serpiente gigante, que está a punto de matarlo cuando el portal a la pesadilla de unión (la de Marcy y Marshall), aparece Nía…

Nía: ¡Yinn, lo siento si apure mucho las cosas, es que me gustas mucho…!

Yinn (comienza a brillar): ¡Eso no importa, porque tú eres mi novia!...

**Yinn y Nía salen de la pesadilla…**

**Pesadilla unión…**

Yinn y Nía aparecen…

Marcy: Bien tenemos dos más…

Aparece de repente el rey helado…

RH: soñé con una extraña y desconocida mujer, que raro…

Marcy se da cuenta y se tapa la cara…

**Pesadilla DP…**

Se ve a toda la gente que le importa (Marcy, Finn, Arcoíris, etc…) cayendo a un rio de desechos…

DP: ¡No dejare que se pierdan!

Todos caen y mueren…

DP: ¡No, porque siempre mueren todos y yo no!

**La DP se libera de la pesadilla…**

**Pesadilla unión…**

La DP aparece…

Marcy: Miren quien apareció…

BMO, Dela y Kane aparecen de repente…

Marcy: Bien solo faltan: Fiona, Jake, Cake y el Príncipe Flama…, luego iremos a la principal, la de Kina…

**Pesadilla de Jake y Cake…**

Están ellos dos flotando, en frente hay un burrito y un taco de todo…

Jake: ¡Burrito!

Cake: ¡Taquito!

De repente el burrito y el taco sacan tenedores y comienzan a perseguir a Jake y Cake para comérselos…, Jake se enoja y muerde al burrito, se da cuenta de que pueden comerlos y se los comen…

**Jake y Cake salen de la pesadilla…**

**Pesadilla unión…**

Aparecen Cake y Jake…

Marcy: ¡Solo faltan dos!

**Pesadilla de Fiona…**

Se ve la tierra de OOO unos 500 años tras la época actual, el dulce reino parece un imperio, de repente Marshall empieza a destruir todo…

Fiona: Marshall Lee detén esto…

Marshall: ¿Quién eres no te conozco?

Fiona: Pero, yo soy tu novia…

Marshall: La última novia que tuve fue hace unos 500 años y desapareció no recuerdo nada más de ella…

Fiona: ¡¿Qué!?, no, no, esto no está pasando, aunque él es inmortal me prometió que si algún día me perdía jamás me olvidaría…

**Fiona se libera de la pesadilla…**

**Pesadilla unión…**

Aparece Fiona…

Marcy: Falta uno y vamos a por Kina…

**Pesadilla Príncipe Flama…**

Unos monstruos atacan a Kina, el Príncipe usa todo su poder para defenderla pero termina lastimándola…

Príncipe Flama: ¡No lastimare a más gente!...

**El Príncipe se libera de la pesadilla…**

**Pesadilla unión…**

El Príncipe Flama aparece…

Marcy: Estamos todos, júntense…

Todos se junta y aparecen en la pesadilla de Kina, todos enjaulados excepto Kina que esta sobre la mesa y el Príncipe que está en manos del Lich…

Lich: Te lo advertí…

El Lich comienza a torturar al Príncipe…

Príncipe Flama: ¡No importa si muero, ten en cuenta que siempre te amare!...

El sello se rompe junto con la maldición, todos se tele portan a la realidad…

Finn: Guau, ¿Cuánto rato estuvimos ahí adentro?

Marceline: 15 minutos reales…

BMO: Miren se están besando…

Todos miran, Kina y el Príncipe se estaban dando un enorme beso, luego se dirigen a la habitación del Príncipe…

Jake: Ah canijo, me pregunto que fueron a hacer ahí…

Finn: ¡Jake no digas tonterías!

**Habitación del Príncipe Flama…**

Kina y el Príncipe Flama empiezan a coquetear, luego se cansan y se duermen…

*****Final del episodio, chaochao…*****


	18. Hacia la guarida del mal

*****Ola ya volví, me salieron ronchas y me pincharon el traste xd*****

**Capítulo 18: Viajando por hacia la guarida…**

**La tienda-casa…**

Marcy: Ok, ahora que le quitamos la maldición Kina debemos ir a patear al Lich…

Finn: Cuenten con eso…

DP: Okey, primero un cementerio extravagante, luego un bosque y luego cruzamos la laguna maldita…

Todos ordenan las cosas y se disponen a marchar…

Mientras marchan…

Mente de Kina**: **¿Qué serán los 15 escalones?, ¿serán buenos?, ¿Cómo serán?, ¿Cuál será el primero y cual el ultimo?, ¿Ya he pasado por alguno?, Ummmm…, que raro, ¿Por qué nadie me los explica?...

Príncipe Flama: ¿Kina en que piensas?

Kina: En nada, Mmmmm… tengo sueño, estoy aburrida…

Príncipe Flama: Ven para acá…

El Príncipe sube a su espalda a Kina, esta empieza a jugar con su pelo, de repente, tiene la brillante idea de empezar a calentar malvaviscos sobre el pelo del Príncipe…

Príncipe Flama: ¿Pero qué?...

Marcy: Jajaja, te usa de cocina móvil…

Príncipe Flama: Al menos ella me quiere…

Marcy baja la cabeza en señal de que estaba frita…

Luego el rey helado empieza a contar sus pilches sueños…

RH: Un día soñé con una extraña mujer que me quería, mi corona, luego hubo una ventisca, una explosión, una niña llorando, yo con ella, yo dejándola sola, y después termina el sueño…

Marcy estaba a punto de gritárselo en la cara, mas Finn la calmo…

Tras 15 minutos…

Llegan al cementerio…

Tras un rato, por error o truqueria del cementerio se separaron en los siguientes grupos:

Grupo 1: Princesa Flama y Finn.

Grupo 2: Fiona, Cake y Marshall.

Grupo 3: BMO, el RH, Marcy y la Dulce Princesa.

Grupo 4: Yinn y Nía.

Grupo 5: Kina y el Príncipe Flama.

Lo que le sucede al grupo 1…

Finn y la Princesa Flama se inquietan al haberse separado de los demás…

Princesa Flama: Al menos quedamos los dos juntos, pillo…

Finn: Si, los dos…

De repente una criatura sale del piso y empieza a arrastrar a la Princesa Flama…

Finn: ¡Princesa!

Finn golpea a la criatura con un palo, luego la criatura suelta a la Princesa, pero inmediatamente los ataca una inmensa horda de esqueletos…

Princesa Flama: Es divertido aplastar malos…

Finn: Eso nadie los niega…

La Princesa empieza lanzando bolas de fuego, luego usa los látigos, y luego empieza a volar lanzando bombas de fuego por su gema…

Mientras que Finn corta y rompe esqueletos como si fueran palitos o astillas de madera, los quiebra como si fueran palitos de helado golpeados por una fuerte y filosa espada…

Que le pasa al Grupo 2…

Marshall, Fiona y Cake van caminando por un desolado camino…

Marshall: Oye Fi, esto es aburridooo…

Tras un rato a Fiona le tocan la espalda…

Fiona: ¡MARSHALL LEE!

Marshall: Pero que melda, si yo hice nada…

Fiona: Como no, como no…

Cake: Es enserio yo lo estaba vigilando…

Fiona: Entonces (ve un montón de horribles duendecillos), pero que…

Los duendecillos los ataca, Cake se hace un escudo y los protege, Marshall saca su arma instrumento y comienza a pelear, y Fiona saco su espada y corta a los malditos duendecillos, tras un rato no quedan duendecillos…

Lo que le paso al grupo 3…

La Dulce Princesa va intentando ayudar con sus pilche rías científicas, mientras Marcy y el RH haces estupideces, y BMO se va foreveraloneado con futbol...

Tras un rato los atacan unos zombis come cerebros, la DP se defiende con un cañón y otras cosas científicas, Marcy saca su bajo-hacha y corta cabeza, el RH toma una siesta y BMO sigue forever alone con futbol…

Tras un rato ya no quedan enemigos…

Lo que le paso al grupo 4…

Yinn y Nía iban caminando solos por un camino…

A Yinn le tocan la espalda, Nía le roba un beso…

Yinn: ¡Nía!

Nía: Lo siento, no me aguante…

Tras un rato a Yinn le tocan la espalda de nuevo…

Yinn: Nía sé que eres tú…

Nía: Mmm,mmm…

Yinn: ¿Pero qué…?

Yinn se da vuelta y ve que a Nía la capturaron un montón de esqueletos, lanza una Giga-bola de agua que libera a Nía, luego ambos luchan y en menos de 2 minutos no quedan esqueletos…

Lo que le pasa al grupo 5…

Kina anda a lapa del Príncipe Flama, a Kina algo la golpea con un palo, se cae y se pone a llorar, el Principe Flama se da vuelta y va a un troll gigante, tras derrotar al troll…

Príncipe Flama: ¿Estas bien Kina?

Kina (tiernamente): Me duele mucho, pero, hambre hambre hambre…

**Tras un rato todos se juntan en un punto…**

Luego pasan por el bosque donde huyen de slenderman (me fuckie un poco) luego llegan a la laguna…

Finn: Jake, ya sabes que hacer…

Jake se convierte en una especie de bote, usan a Yinn con sus poderes de motor…, Jake se echa un gas…

Finn: ¡Jake!

Jake: Lo siento me dolía la pancita…

De repente se escucha una explosión…

*****Chanchanchan, todavía me duele pero seguiré escribiendo y troleando, chaochao…*****


End file.
